The One
by Mandi82
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a dark angel... Decades after later will bumping into the Cullens again be her undoing? Crap summary but please give it a go! Normal parings
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer ******

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a dark angel.

It was 3 months after my eighteenth birthday when my life was brought to an end, or as others like to suggest the start of a very long existence. I occasionally run into angels, vampires, other immoral creatures that try and persuade me to join their covens or 'families'. But I am not interested; I am content to wander through my afterlife alone. I had a family once but they left me and I have no desire to find a new one or risk rejection again.

I am destined to roam the Earth forever as the immoral cursed angel. I will NEVER find love again.

**Note: This will be my first fan fiction story, please let me know if you like my idea and I will continue! I would appreciate any feedback ******


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer ******

**Bella's thoughts have are the sentences in italics and bold text… Hope you enjoy! ******

**Chapter One - Bella**

"Ms Swan!"

Immediately I was shaken out of my daydream. "Yes Ms Jackson?"

"Can you please answer me my question?"

_**Wow I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even hear her question. Damn… I must be the worst dark angel around, being the only dark angel that… Grrr, one of a kind, how depressing…**_

Luckily, the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. "Hmmm, saved by the bell it seems Miss Swan" commented Miss Jackson, with a hint of a smile.

I take my time leaving the classroom and dawdling towards the cafeteria. Great lunch time! Not that there's anything to really look forward to; I don't have any 'friends'. Some of the students, children have tried. But I'm not interested; I'm just trying to burn up some time. Like the last 3 months of my human life, nothing seems to grasp my attention. There's rumored to be 5 new students today, apparently they are siblings or something like that, but so far in my morning classes I haven't come across any. The children's brains have been buzzing with all types of trivial thoughts.

_Gorgeous shoes…_

_Beautiful, she so could be a model…_

_What I wouldn't give to have an hour alone with him…_

_Hope he's not going to take over my spot on the football team… _

_**Hmmm, 5, that reminds me of the Cullen's. I wonder… Never! Surely THEY are not trying to bring me my very own personal slice of hell here? Why bother, why not just get it over with already? I think I have made it quite clear I am NOT going to relent. **_

"… and then I found the matching bag to the dress I was online. I'm thinking about buying it, I just now need to find some shoes, and then I am set for the formal…" I vaguely was listening to Lisa and Beth in the lunch queue. I think Lisa was put on this Earth to annoy me, she reminds me so much of my old 'friend' Jessica. I suddenly felt a rush of apprehension; I turned towards the back door of the cafeteria and saw 5 very familiar figures start to glide in. I felt cold and my tray along with my juice and apple start to slip away and the past 20 years faded as my human klutziness returned. _**Yes and now my perfect day is complete **_was one of my zillion thoughts. I panicked forgetting who and what I was.

_**No! They mustn't find me!**_ In a flash, that showcased survival at its best I picked up my mess, and quickly walked as fast as humanly possible out the door to sit outside, trying unsuccessfully to calm myself. I placed my tray down on the bench beside me and let the brick wall guide me as I slowly slid down till I was sitting on the newly wet grass. That was a job well done! I might as well have put a big red arrow above my head for Jasper to find me.

_**Why would God punish me like this? I'm not doing anything wrong. Hmm… test maybe? Can't I just be left alone to my depression in peace? They choose to leave and stay away. They don't want to be around me about just as much as I want to be reminded of THEM. Alice would have to have known what happened! She can see the future! If they cared they would have found me. Just because HE fell out of love with me, does it mean the rest of the family hate me too? That's right I DON'T care! Geez I really need to get a hold of myself…**_

I let out a bitter laugh and my eyes narrowed. _**How the tables have turned. Little they know about me now and what powers I hold. **__**I have finally lost my marbles; I am talking to myself in my mind! I can't deal with this right now. They will NOT break me this time. I am stronger and I do not need them or anyone else for that matter. What to do? What to do? Do I run and start over someplace else?**_

Before I could change my mind I emptied my tray and ran to my beautiful silver BMW and drove home to think, at a pace that would put the Cullen's to shame.

**This is my first fan fiction story, what do you think? Should Bella run? Or face the Cullen's? **

**I'm pretty nervous about sending out my first chapter, so any criticism (good or bad) would be great! Thanks so much! ****L**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**New chapter, same rules! Jaspers thoughts are in italics and bold… Thanks to all who saved my story and reviewed :)**

**Chapter Two – Jasper**

How many times have we now made our way through high school? I suppose it keeps us entertained but it's so boring at the same time. I know it's hard on Edward as I can feel his sadness drowning him every time we go through this. It is really necessary if it hurts him so much?

As we entered the cafeteria I can't help but notice all the human emotions and reactions around us, curiosity, jealously, envy, lust, longing, sadness, fear…

_**Fear? What? Who would be scared of us?**_

I turned towards that emotion but it was gone in a split second, so quick that I almost questioned myself, did I imagine that?

This cafeteria reminds me so much of Folks. When I think of Folks I feel so sad and guiltily as I remember leaving behind our lovely little sister, Edwards mate, Bella and no matter what anyone says I know it was MY fault.

_**Sweet Bella, how I miss you, how everyone misses you. We should never have left you. It hasn't been the same since. I'm so sorry…**_

"Do you mind?" Edward harshly asked, as we sat down at one of the six setter tables at the back of the room. I stared at the empty chair next to him and then towards my mate and Em and Rose, then back to Edward. The chair next to him wasn't meant to be vacant. "Sorry Edward, when walking in I noticed how similar this place is to Folks…" I started to explain.

"You know your not the only one in pain, we all miss her and its nature for us to occasionally think of her! It didn't need to be this way" snapped Alice, stressing each word. I set out a wave a calmness to try and settle my beautiful wife. It killed me to see her (all of us) like this.

"Guys, there's no need to get all worked up, let's just try and get through today" Emmett tried to reason. "Your right, I'm sorry, it's just still very hard. I can't believe I left and she dead". "Edward it's been 20 years" Rose softly said. Abruptly Edward started looking around furiously, frowning looking very troubled. I could feel the confusion waving off him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Everyone keeps thinking about us…" My brother answered. "That's not unusual we're stunning" Rosalie stated, she felt guilty, I think she though our brother was mad with her. Edward rolled his eyes. "No, that's not what's bothering me. These kids are comparing us to another student, a young girl, but I can't seem to catch her name. Is it possible there are other vampires in this school?" He whispered in low voice, too quick for the human ears to pick up on.

"I haven't seen any or gotten any visions of such. I would think that I would have… Maybe we should just be careful and keep our eyes peeled for the girl" Alice said, calming down and forgetting about her dig at Edward earlier. I could feel her eagerness at the thought of a new friend. _**Hmm, maybe she'll stop dressing me up, if there was new vampire around.**_ Edward snorted. "Yeah right Jazz" _**Oh well, I can always wish!**_

Ding, the bell sounded. "Come on Em, music time!" I announced. "How did you convince me to take music?" grumbled Emmett, while everyone laughed. "That's what happens when you lose a bet with me. LOSER!" I said laughing, making a "L" gesture with my figures and placing it on my forehead. I was glad the tension had now vanished from earlier.

As I moved along to class, kissing Alice goodbye I couldn't shake the fear I felt earlier. _**I will talk to Alice about it later; maybe she can help me locate the person in question. Who did it belong to?**_

"Jasper…" I turned towards Emmett. "Yeah? Don't worry about music we'll be fine" _**Wow, he was really dreading that class.**_ "No, that's not it. I feel really bad about something, but not sure what and can't shake the feeling something is going to happen" He frowned. "Let's talk about it tonight, just try and concentrate on getting through the day" I advised.

_**That's weird. Even Emmett is feeling out of sorts…**_

We walked into the music room and gave our slips to the teacher to sign and went and sat in the assigned seats, located in the corner, near the back of the classroom. Then I heard a voice that was familiar but was very frustrating as even with my super memory I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"Everybody's Fool –Evanescence"

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

I was shocked. The female's voice was so hard, so familiar, so hurt, so betrayed and yet I felt so calm. I couldn't breathe and I felt alarmed. _**Idiot Jasper, you don't need oxygen.**_ I looked over to Emmett; he was looking equally stunned as me. "What the?..." He whispered, and then as if we didn't want to know who was behind that sweet beautiful voice, we slowly turned and faced the voice.

There behind Emmett sat a young girl with short blonde hair, who could be no more than sixteen. Her long fingers rested on the piano that she sat in front of. I could feel the nervousness and terrified emotions sweeping off her. I was confused, I didn't recognise her, was she the singer? The face didn't seem to match the voice.

"Mr Lawson?" The young blonde asked "Yes Lucy?" "Where is Izzy?" She freaked. "I just got a message to say she has gone home sick and she won't be in class today. You'll have to make do with her I-Pod. Listen to her voice and the music and if you feel like it try out the melody on the piano" The teacher instructed. I sat in silence while I watched and listened to this exchange.

_**Yes that made more sense; we heard the music from her I-pod. But whose voice was that? Who's Izzy? Why did I feel like I had to fix the pain that radiated from her? Why did I feel so much pain at the thought of not being able to replace her hurt with happiness?**_ I looked over at Emmett and he looked so confused, unhappy but calm and at peace at the same time. What is going to on? I really need to talk to family tonight, if not all at least Alice and Carlisle. That was the first time that I ever felt so strong emotions through a recording. _**Are my powers growing and more importantly did Emmett pre-empt this?**_

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story. Should Bella run? Or face the Cullen's? Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Rosalie thoughts are in italics and bold… **

**Chapter Three – Rosalie**

_**I wonder if Alice will give me a manicure tonight. Maybe we need to organize an outgoing to get everyone's minds off the apprehension Jazz is feeling. There is no 'power thing' going around. If it was I'd surely I'd get one. The boys just got all goose bumpy about a chick singing a killer song that's all. After mentioning Be- her at lunch yesterday they just got all emotional, and we are talking about Jazz here, the emotional KING!**_

Brrriiinnnggg!

Shoot! I'm going to be late for class. I was sitting outside having a breather before the next class, which is (according to my schedule) art. Hmmm, 45 minutes with a broody Edward… Fun! I can't really complain can I? Since he left her, I'm the only person he can let go around. Everyone else tries too hard to cheer him up and that makes him feel guilty for feeling down. I don't bother. He left the love of his life, his mate, he is never going to feel better, or happy again. He made that decision and secretly I don't blame him. It was the ultimate sacrifice for her. It's just a shame it didn't make any difference in the end...

_**Anyway must get to class! Wonder what's the faster way to the art rooms? Bet those jocks will help me…**_

"Excuse me… I'm new here and a little lost…" I flip my hair and breathe some cool air their way. Their eyes widen and I don't need Edwards's ability to know what they are thinking. _**Stupid children, as if**_! I roll my eyes too quickly for them to notice. "Where do you need to go?" The tallest one asks globing. "Art room 101" I whisper. "Well the quickest ways is past the music rooms and head towards the cafeteria and hook a right." The muscle blonde answers, with a grin. "But instead you can always hang with us..." The third suggests. "Umm, thanks" I start pretending to think it over. I press my fingers to my lips. "But it's still my first week and don't want to get on the teachers bad side, and I don't think my boyfriend would be too impressed." _**Whatever… **_"Thanks for your help" I finish off quickly, and with a wave I'm gone, but not before I see the disappointment on their young faces.

I make my way past into the music block and past the musical rooms. _**How can Jazz actually LIKE being in class with these humans? They are not musicians! They are offending my ears!**_ My thoughts drift back to the last family meeting, a few nights ago, after our first day at school. I snort, 'family?' We haven't been a proper family since we left Bella. I know I gave her a hard time but I just was so jealous that she was human, and angry she was so willingly going to throw it all away so quickly, just to be with Edward but I now understand that it was wrong to leave her, as much as I supported Edward, they belonged together and if we stayed maybe we could have prevented her death, or done something at least. _**What's with all the thoughts of B today? **_Anyway where was I? Oh that's right; we were gathered around the table discussing Jazz's emotions…

**FLASHBACK **

_Carlisle smiled at Jasper. "Son, what's on your mind?"_

"_Where do I begin?" Jasper started to explain, whilst frowning at his hands. "I'm going to start from the top because nothing is making sense and please Edward stay, listen and don't get angry. I need your help…" He continued, his voice getting stronger with every word. "OK, go ahead, enlighten everyone. I will listen, bro-ther" Edward confirmed, snarling out the last word. __**Woah… What's going on here? **__"Edward, cool your jets. I agree with Jazzy boy here." Emmett piped up. __**What?!?**__ "Exactly Rose!" Edward rolled his eyes. "There is more". "Enough! Let the boys speak". Emse firmly said. _

"_It started at lunch, walking into the cafeteria; I was flooded with so many emotions. That wasn't unusual." Jasper summed up the last three words, quickly, starting to glare at Edward. "It was the last emotion I felt, fear. I haven't felt such a strong fear in a very long time. It was gone as quickly as it came. In a split second! I couldn't lift my head up fast enough to locate the person behind it. As far as we are aware there are no other vampires in school. There's no scent. How else did that emotion disappear so quickly? Anyway, as we made our way towards our table I was overcome with sadness, the cafeteria reminded me so much of Folks, that lead my thoughts towards Bel-" Jasper was barely pausing. "I'm walking a thin line here, Jazz. Tell your story but don't say her name!" Edward threatened. "I was thinking of OUR sister. I pushed that aside, also, then after lunch Em and I had music" Jasper continued, looking sad at the mention of our lost sister. Alice lightened the atmosphere by giggling, I guess at the thought of my husband in music class, "Shut up pixie" Em warned. Jasper went on as nothing was said, no dig, **wow he is really spooked.** "You have no idea" Edward rolling his eyes. _

"_As we were walking, Em suddenly turned to me and said he had a feeling that something was going to happen but didn't know the nature of it, if it was good or bad. Alice did you get any visions this afternoon?" Jazz asked, turning to his wife. "No" Alice said quietly, "But I also have a feeling something big is going to occur, but that's all" She summed up._

"_We settled ourselves in class. I kind a brushed Em off, thinking I'd speak to the family tonight as the fear emotion I felt earlier was still on my mind, which had even me scared a little. It was then we hear this amazing voice, it was so heartbroken, so hurt and hard, betrayed and so unhappy but at the same time it was calming and reassuring. I actually felt like I was suffocating. I actually forgot I didn't need to breathe. I looked over and Em and he looked to be going through the same thing." "Yes, I was" Em said confirmed softly, frowning. _

"_Well what happened?" Carlisle asked, hanging on to every word. "We turned around and the voice was a recording on a young girl's I-pod. I-pod! Since when can I feel emotions through an electronic device? When can Emmett get premonitions? Are my powers getting stronger? Could Em have gained a power? How? I thought that's only something that happens when you turn? Something is going on here!" Jasper finished, looking stressed and more freaked out with every word spoken. I looked around that the table everyone was now looking as worried as Em and Jazz, even Edward. __**Oh no, they cannot be serious… **__"It wasn't until the song ended that I thought to look around and find that person, but I wasn't physically restrained. I just didn't want to move, I felt so relaxed." Emmett explained further. "That's right. So basically we have a person, terrified at something so strong it has me worried, for some reason that pushed my mind out to think of our lost sister, my power has intensified somehow and Emmett has gained a power…" Jasper summarized. "I know we don't know much, but that was no human on the other end of that I-Pod" Emmett added._

"_Alice, since you're not getting any visions we have no way of knowing what's going to happen. Some good could be in the future. We have just moved and got settled in. Let's wait out the next few days and see if anyway turns up. In the meantime, let us know, any time, if you see anything and everyone else, keep an eye out for any other vampires. Edward, keep us informed if you hear anything of interest and Jasper, if you feel that fear again try and track it down. In the meantime, I'll do some research" Carlisle directed us. "Objections?" "No" everyone mumbled but me. "Rose?" Alice asked. Edward groaned. "What? I think that everyone is stressing over nothing but I see that we need to be cautious, and I don't want to move again so soon! So yes, Carlisle I'll keep an eye out" I finished up._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my musing and everything starts to get blurry but somehow I knew I was still walking at human pace. I could hear singing and it was so calming. _**Crap!**_ I stopped, I couldn't help myself, I turned towards that beautiful sound. It lead me towards one of the green doors, I pause a door number 206. That voice had me so speechless. I lend against the wall next to the door and listened to her pain. I'm a sadistic vampire, but I needed to listen…

**"Haunted" Kelly Clarkson**

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

As the last words are sung I finally get control of myself and my body started to tighten. I hear her mutter "Why? Why?" _**Who is that?!? I need to know…Why is she hurting? **_I need to do something; I was so desperate to help her as I hear her sob out the last word. I snap into action. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for what I could find (knowing that it doesn't make a shred of difference), and open the door…

I stand there shocked at what I have found…

**Wow, 2,000ish words, I'm getting better! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story. Who is behind the door? Should Rose find her? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Back to Bella, same deal, new chapter, Bella's thoughts are in italics and bold… **

**I thought I would go back to Bella, so we can all see what she has been up to…**

**Thank – you to all who has reviewed and send me messages. I really appreciate it! Please continue, I love reading them… :) **

**Chapter Four – Bella**

_**Damn you Gab… I was happy at home, and for the last time I was not hiding!!! **_I was sitting by the school piano, fiddling with keys, while my mind was un- jumbling thoughts and memories. Was it not enough that the Cullens have stumbled upon me, but did those stupid do-gooder angels also have to bother me? Giving me there 2 cents worth of advice! _**Hello! Is it not oblivious that I do not want to follow you down your rosy path to happiness!?! **_For some reason they persist in being close to me._** But this time they have gone too far! Geez what's the world coming too, when angels are pretending to be humans? **_I let out a dry laugh. Humor, what's that?

_An hour earlier_

I bumped into Mr. Lawson this morning, when I was still debating to stuff the high almighty's advice up his you know what and go home. "Well don't you still look upset? Are you all right, my dear?" HE asks, patronizing me. **Well you'd know exactly.** I give him one of my famous dirty stares. "If you need to vend, the music room 206 is free today, why don't you go in and vent. I'll collect your work and pop in on you later" He advices. "That's not a bad idea, Sir" I admit. **Well, brains after all, who would have thought?** I think wickedly.

_Present_

So here I am ditching class, with the permission from a teacher, nonetheless. I move from the bench in front of the piano, to the comfortable chair facing the piano. I lend back, stretching my arms and resting my legs on top of the bench letting my thoughts cloud my mind again. I was so unhappy, this life sucks. _**But do I have the guts to pull myself out of despair? I have been thinking about this for the last few days, ever since I saw THEM. I need to get over this, I know it's been 20 years and now I'm thinking I need to move on?!? What the? Can I really? What good would it do? What could THEY possibly say to put things right? That won't change the past… **_My mind flicks through the random images of my life from the past 20 years. I feel my chest tighten, my head gets lighter. Pain stabs through my whole body. I start to shake. _** I am doomed to wander this endless life, lonely and empty. It is my punishment and I deserve it. I shouldn't be looking for ways to relieve my suffering. **_I shake my head. But I will walk through this with my head held high. I slide off my chair and sit on the floor and cradle my head on hands on the piano bench and think back to past few days…

_A few days earlier_

I stop my car inches from the tree outside my house and wave to the onlookers that I was ok. _**If only… That would make things sooo much better, if I could knock myself off, but yet another crime, who would think the afterlife had so many rules…**_I walk slowly up the path to my home, knowing that I got away, just in the nick of time, gave me a trill. If they saw me, they would have caught up with me by now. I change into my sweats and make myself cosy on the couch. I pick up my guitar and hum random songs whilst occasionally plucking at my instrument. _**Do I go? There will be no harm done. They don't know I'm here and they can go on with their picture perfect lives. This time I COULD be the one to leave THEM. Somehow I don't get the comfort I thought I would get from that**_. _**Why not?**_ I think, frowning to myself.

"That's because you ARE GOOD, Bella" A quite annoying voice says from the front of the room. I look up and see Gabriel lending against the corner of the wall looking amusingly at me, with a hint of a smile. "I'm glad you find this situation hilarious. How can you say I'm good after everything that has happened?" I ask confused, getting a little angry. "I have been waiting 15 years to tell you Bella" He begins. "Are you ready now?" He enquires. I think about this. I put my beautiful guitar down and lend back into my groove in the couch. I sign and look around. Memories are everywhere, always with me, to the world I may be a bad pain in the ass, but here I can relax.

"I didn't think so" He also signs answering his own question, looking disappointed. "Why do you like to make life so unnecessary hard for yourself?" He walks towards me, squats down and places his head on his hands, his hands rest on my legs and looks up at me.

"It's only unnecessary to you. To me this is how I SURVIVE. I cannot think of another way." I say softly. I shove his hands off me and get up and stride across the room to the window and sit on the window chair that looks out over the forest. _**Why did I come here? This place looks so much like Forks. No good can come from this.**_ I tuck my legs under my bottom and rub the bridge of my nose. "It wasn't meant to be like this. I am doing the best I can and I know how." I continue softly.

"They have ready thrown you for six, haven't they? You know my opinions on this and they haven't changed over the past 20 years. You don't know everything. Things and we exist for a reason; it's time for you to stop this! You are not at fault and have nothing to be ashamed about Bella!" I could tell he was starting to get a little impatient with me. _**Join the queue…**_

"Geez Gabby didn't think you had it in you to raise your voice. Why don't you take your cute little behind and leave me the hell alone?!?" I demand. He was making me mad. "Why are you so bent on complicating things? Unlike you, I can see sense. I know you Bells. I am here for you and this" he points to me, "isn't you." He walks over to me and towers over. "If you need me you know how to reach me. But I will be back to shower you with some more dozes of reality shortly" he promises He starts to walk out, "I look forward to that!" I throw at his back. He stops "Bella?" "What?" I grumble. "If you think this job is a picnic, you are sadly mistaken. I'm still here because even after everything I still believe in you. That never changed. Your fate was sealed a long time ago, sweetheart. Remember I have all of eternity as well. I will get my way in the end. You may be hurting but I am too. You think it's easy to watch all you have gone through, having no control, not being able to do anything about it? By the way the name is NOT GABBY!" He roared, I say nothing. He disappears. Must he always have the last word?

With a shrug I turn back to the forest. I could follow their scent and face them. No. I hate to admit it but Gab is right, the time will come soon but not yet. I have other things to sort out before that. I walk slowly upstairs, admiring my house. It resembled the old Cullen house in a way. All open and white, essentially it was a cottage that I extended out into a house but I kept that cottage feel and theme. It was simply ME. It sat on the edge of the forest. I walked into my library and booted up my computer to chase down my contacts to see how much time I still had left. I roll my eyes, _**joy, I skip school and this is how I spent my time?**_

The next day I was still on the damn machine sorting things out. I was sitting crossed legged on my chair singing loudly on my I-pod. "You should hear yourself" A beautiful voice comments with a smile. I scream and fall off my chair. "That will teach you to buy the chair with arms" She comments laughing. I look up and see HER, the other one. I roll my eyes as she helps me off the ground. _**What is it with everyone laughing at me, lately? **_I wonder.

"Howdy Joe, playing tag team with Gab?" I ask, lifting my eyebrow. "You're not scaring anyone. Maybe your getting soft in your old age" She counters. She bounces over to the chair opposite my desk and throws herself into the chair, swinging her legs over the edge of the desk. So full of energy, I almost could see sparks. She turns and winks at me. "It's time" she demands. "No its not" I firmly rebut. "It is when I say it is! My life, my rules. If you don't like it then leave! Actually leave anyway!" I indicate at the door.

"Hmmm…" She stops to pretend to think. She tilts her head to one side and puts her fingers to her chin. "This isn't just about you" She sobers up and looks seriously at me. "Funny, I thought this was MY destiny" I snort. "We ARE all tied together" She starts on the same bag wagon, just different day. "That is BS! I have no family! No friends! I did once. They left; I tried to get over it and YOU KNOW where that lead… I am not going to be burnt again" I state. She got up and walked wordlessly towards the door. "Where are you going?" I forgetting I don't care and curiously ask. "To get you some cotton wool to wrap yourself up in, never pegged to for a wuss." She throws over her shoulder and laughs. She stops and turns around and stares at me, smiles gone. "I'll leave now but I know you can feel what is happening and you know what that means. So for once stop being a fool and do what needs to be done. I know you'll do what is right, otherwise I wouldn't have followed. I miss you. We are not them, I'll always have your back, B. Things are not always what they seem, see you on Thursday" with a wink she's gone. I groan. Stupid know-it-all Angel…

I glance down and my computer and growl, I narrow my eyes and grab my jacket and go outside to the clearing to get rid of my excess energy and anger. Approximately 3 months. Round about 3 months to sort my shit out, but I know what I need to do if I want a definite answer. I'm torn, I promised, not again… I growl some more and let the trees have it, pretending that they are the gorgeous but ruthless vampire in my thoughts.

I flop on the grass after letting my tempter go. It feels like I have been going at it for days but really it has been hours. I'm drained; I sit up and turn to look at the back of the house. I wish I could stay here forever but that's not going to happen. I need to go back. I know why I'm dragging my feet; it's just not the Cullens but Jake, Charlie and Renee that's holding me back. I flop back on the grass and gaze up at the stars and let the memories and truth engulf me and try and prepare myself for the hurt to return. _**This is pointless.**_

As the sunrise starts to appear I realise it's time for me to go inside. I get up off the grass and enter my house. As I enter the kitchen to make some coffee I notice that the tall annoying man is back, and as always a step ahead. He hands me a cup of coffee. "Your assignments are on the counter, completed." He says. "You did my work for me?" I ask, trying to hide my laugh. "Well, I figure it's not cheating because you've done it all before. You have a college degree! "He's struggling. "Hey, you had me at the coffee. I think Joe is right, I am getting soft. It's been 10 minutes and I haven't thrown your sorry arse out of my house. "I observe. "You know, I heard you last night, going through that pain. Why do it alone? We are here to help."

"Blah Blah Blah" I put my hands over my ears and wait to he's finished talking. "Gab, I don't want you to be here. I wish you weren't. And what's with the self help crap. We are here for you. I believe in you, crap! For Pete's sake STOP!" I shout. "Enough is enough! I will do what I want, damn the consequences." I finish.

"No, Peter is not here. You are eternally stuck with me. You can't just dismiss everything. Things will move along, whether you want them to or not. Remember your good old friend destiny? It's time to return to school." He dismissed my rant. "You can't tell me what to do." I argue. "Yes I can and I will. Your right about one thing though." He paused and looked at me. "Enough is enough, my patience is running thin. See you there" He stretched out the last here words. He started to walk out the door then turned back. He took my empty cup from me and put it in the sink and looked me in the eye and said, "You, off all people know that forgiveness is one step towards forgetting and being happy. Be happy Bell. Deep down you want too. At least talk to them, find out the story. You know that's why they are here. If it wasn't meant to be this way then you would have let me tell you what I saw all those years ago. So please put us out of all of our miseries." He moved and stood in front of me. "Please try and trust us. I'm not oblivious to your pain, I know how this is tearing you up, I see the pain but things are not always what they seem. You were different. Don't you want to end this?" He looks and me and asks. "You forget one thing, Gabby" I start to walk towards the door of the kitchen that leads to rest of the house. "What's that, Bella?" He asks looking confused. "I gave up caring a long time ago and before you say it I'll stop with the Gabs and Gabby when you stop with Bella, Bell and Bells. " I sum up, as I rush out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _**HA! Last word!**_

"No-pe" He drawls out and I turn back and see Gab at the bottom of the steps. "I don't know what's worse… You lying to yourself, do even realise what you are doing? Or to us, we know the truth, it's why we are here. Later Be-lls" grinning like a child with cotton candy he strolled out the door. I roll my eyes. I turn my attention back to the stairs and make my way to my room wondering if he is right. Time to be a big girl now, time for school.

**Gab**

I strolled out with more confidence that I felt. Sorry Bells, there's no way around this. I wish we could skip this part and get to the end. I'm sorry I had to lie but I truly believe there was no other choice and it will be worth it in the end.

**Present - Back to Bella**

I shake myself out of my day dream and like a sleep walker in a trace, I move back to my original spot on the piano and start to sing. **(Bella starts to sing Haunted by Kelly Clarkson – the same one Rose heard in chapter 3).**

The familiar emotions come rushing in and I embrace them, as I start to sing. Pain, confusion, heartache, hurt, betrayal, loneliness, abandonment, love, lost. They all swirl together. My sadness breaks me at the end of the song and I break off the last word with a sob and hang my head in shame. "Why? Why?" I mutter. _**Why did it have to be this way? I don't understand. It all started with the Cullen's. It's fitting that it may finish with them too. **_

I feel someone moving me off the bench and next to the door, so when it opens I'm hidden. "Are you lost? What are you doing, Lucy" I ask. "Shhh! Can't you hear? Can you not smell that?" She desperately whispers and slides into the spot I had just unwillingly vacated.

Then without another word the door opens and the last person I expect to see strides through the door. Rosalie.

"Who are you" She demands of Lucy. "Lucy and you are?" My savior shoots back._ You owe me o'miserable one. They wanted me to let it be. To let HER find you but I know you're not ready. So here I am. _Lucy communicates her thoughts over to me. I feel so guilty. She knows this is wrong but yet she is here. I should be over there, facing Blondie. _**This isn't right; maybe they are here for me… Stop! **_I focus over to the problem at hand.

"Were you singing?" Rosalie continues. "Yes." Lucy answers her softly but quickly. "Can you sing again?" I snort to myself. She doesn't believe her and Lucy doesn't have the pain to imitate my singing. Well, no time like the present, here goes nothing and before I can change my mind, I slam the door shut with the tip of my foot. _**I wonder if she will recognize me.**_ I have been told I have changed over the years.

Both girls look up, alarmed and shocked for different reasons. In any other time I would have been amused by this exchange. "Bbb..," Rose starts. I wait. I just stare at her. _**What? She's smiling, she's happy? She's supposed to HATE me! How can she recognize me so quickly? **_"Bella?" She manages to choke out. I look at Lucy. She's sitting at the piano, looking quite happy with herself, a small smile starting to form at the edge of her lips. She gives me an encouraging nod. It's time. She mouths at me. No! Not those horrible words. I will be in control this time.

"I'm sorry… Do I know you?" I ask. "Yes. Are you not Bella Swan?" Rosalie frowns, she's questioning herself now. _**Bingo,**_ I move in quickly. "No, I'm sorry. My name is Izzy." I seemed to have distracted her from my singing. ""Sorry for barging in. I better go. Nice to meet you" She gets out and with a flash she's gone.

_**That was weird.**_ I'm certain of two things. Number One, it won't be long until she remembers my singing and will be back with more questions and two she will soon realize I was lying. Wait, hold up a minute. I turn to Lucy. "Am I disappointed I got out of that?" I whisper…

**Wow what a long chapter! I hope I haven't disappointed anyone… Don't stress, the time is coming I have tons of plans on the way. And they will ALL meet soon! So what did you all think? Was that too long, and descriptive enough? Or too much? Too dramatic? Anyways, you all know what to do, if you want more… Please review! Laters! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my story! Sorry if it's getting a little confusing but the DM is coming soon and I promise you will lead into something much much more! I have many plans! Please bear with me!**

**Chapter Five – Bella & Alice**

**Bella**

I turn to Lucy. "Am I disappointed I got out of that?" I whisper. "I think so" Lucy nods. "I can smell them, they will be back. This would be easier if you would embrace who you are, but no time for that now. If you don't want them, HIM, to find you right now you need to get out of here. I'll grab the other two HELPFUL creatures and meet back at the cottage." Lucy directs and looks at the heavens and asks, with a roll of her eyes "must I do everything myself?!" I stand still, shocked and confused, paralyzed with my fear. Lucy faces me and looks me evenly into my eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of lovely Bella. I love you and they ALL love you. Stop arguing and go. It cannot be done here. ""You're lying" That snaps me back into reality and in a flash I'm gone.

**Alice**

Drone drone drone… The English teacher is talking about some book. This is boring. I keep searching for the future but nothing interesting is appearing. _**Bellabellabella, where are you, my beautiful sister, best friend? I know you are not gone but I cannot find you. If you were dead I would know it, wouldn't I? I would be certain. **_Lately the need to find Bella has intensified. What is happening? Suddenly my vision is transformed and I see Rose lending against the wall and then walking into a music room and then what? _**BEEEELLLLAAA!**_ I let out a scream; if I was human I would have fallen off my chair in shock.

"Alice, are you ok?" My boring teacher rushes over to me, concern filling her human face. "Yes, s-sorry Miss Evans" I stutter. _**I can't believe Bells is back! I knew it! Edward YOU OWE ME A CAR!!!**_ I can see it now, a convertible and Bella, Rose and I speeding down the highway with the wind in our hair…__

Not now, focus, I chant. I put my hand dramatically to my head and pretend to swoon. "I'm feeling a little faint; can I be excused to sick bay?" I ask, softly, pretending to be weak. "Yes, of course" The teacher nodded. She gave me a slip, "Are you ok to get there yourself?" "Yes, I will be fine" I assure her.

I walk slowly until I'm out of my classroom and then quickly dart to Edward's. I wait and chant my thoughts. _**Bellabellabella IS HERE. Bellabellabella. You were WRONG! STUPIDBROTHER!**_ I start dancing and jumping around. _**My sister is back. YOU OWE ME A CAR! A **__**yellow **__**Porsche**____**if you please… Hehehe. Bellabellabellabella.**_ I keep screaming in my head until Edward storms out of the room. _**Hmmm, maybe I laid it on too thick. Maybe I should have gone a little easy. His eyes have gone black. Not a good thing in a school full of humans. Opps…**_

"Not a word Edward. Follow me" I say aloud and dance away, thinking of all the catching up and shopping we will do. "I saw Rose too, you know" Edward says following me. "It's just someone like her. Everyone has a twin in the world. You saw her death Alice." He continues pessimistically. "NO! I didn't I had a vision which YOU decided was her death. I'll never forgive myself for not going to her when she needed us. You screwed up dear bro-ther of mine. You brought her into the family; all of us fell in love with her too. Now FIX things!" I argued back, how could he be so dismissive? "She could have survived." I continued softly. "Just not as a human", I let him stew on that.

We heard two other footsteps behind us and turn to see Emmett and Jasper worrying faces behind us. "She's your wife. Deal with her, I've had enough" Edward bitterly says to Jasper, he turned as if to walk in the other direction. "No, she is right. We will deal with this as a family. I trust her and so should you. Stop walking away. We miss her, too." Jasper throws back, putting his hand on Edwards shoulder stopping him from walking away. "What if she is right?" asks Emmett. That seemed to do the trick and the four of us head towards the music rooms.

As we get closer we see Rose stumble out of the music room that I saw in my vision. Emmett hugs her. "What's up babe?" He asks. "Nothing. Something. You are right, Jazz... I think I just saw a ghost. Bbbella…" She stutters, stops, turns back to the door and frowns. "I'm right, I'm right, I'm right" I start to sing. "STOP" Everyone shouts at me. I look at the ground, and I start moving towards the door. "What?" "Wait" "where you going?" "Do you really want to see?" They all throw at me and Rose asks the last question, stupid question she mutters and grabs my hand. "Yes. I am going to get her back." I respond without hesitation. "Not alone" Edward moves in taking my other hand. "Welcome back brother" Jasper smiles.

I turn the doorknob and we march into the room. A little blonde girl, with short hair gasps and we realise we walked in the nick of time, to see Bella smash and escape through the window. I look at the blonde girl who looks to know that we know we have busted her. Rose states the oblivious. "I was dubbed. Wasn't I Lucy? That was Bella." "Ummm… Help would you PLEASE!" She angrily shouts at the roof and crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

_**I think she is going mad**_. I look at Jazz and I assume he starts to send waves of calm her way. "Jasper don't waste your energy. I don't need your calm" Jasper frowns "I'm a little confused. I know you're not human but you have not scent. How can you be a vampire?" Jasper questioned. She looks at us and answers Rose's question first, "there is no question that that girl was your Bella". She turns to Jazz. "I, we are neither but the story must come from your long lost sister." I stare at the girl. She looks over at Edward in shock. "OMG. The bond is so strong" She whispers, she puts her hand to her head and flops into the chair.

Mr Lawson bursts open the door and looks around. His glaze drops on Lucy and he nods and then another girl who was just a gorgeous as Rose glides into the room and closes the door quietly behind her. "Gabrielle, not here" She firmly says. She looks at us and grins. I grin back I like this girl, she opens her mouth. The man holds up his hand and the girls nod and moves next to Lucy and puts a hand on her shoulder like to comfort her.

The man takes his time looking us all in the eye. His eyes hardening when he reaches Edward and softens with he sees me. "_**Lucinda**_?" He asks. "Yes. They are good, all as we expected. The love here… it's so strong between them, all of them for that matter." She was confirming something. I tilted my head. _**Why can't I see anything, now? It's frustrating.**_ Edward shakes his head slightly, he can't hear anything either. _**Time to attack things the old fashion way.**_ I step forward and held up hand up to the others to wait. I turn to the three people who know Bella. "What is going on here? Where is our sister? How long has this been going on? Why won't you let us talk to her? I know that is Bella." I demand. Letting all the hostilely and frustration roll off me. I can feel Jazz. "Stop it!" I whipped at him.

I faced the three people that MUST let me talk to our sister. The man grins, "Perfect, yes…" "Are you sure?" Josephine asks. "Yes." Answers Lucy. I watch as they debate with each other. "I have not been as positive as anything else. You should have seen her, with her." Lucy points to Rose. "It's happening. No anger, not a drop, well until I angered her." She admitted and smiled sheepishly. I step back to my family. And the other three also get in line facing us. There was silence, five VS three. We stared at each other. We all shift into our defensive positions.

"What? What have you done to my BELLA" Edward quietly but firmly asks, breaking the silence. "US?" Lucy shrieks. "What did YOU DO? And WHY? You were the one who left her. We have been struggling with the pieces ever since. Don't you demand us, ALL OF YOU! But the question remains, now that you know she is not dead, what do you plan to do about it?!" She looks Edward then at us. Each word she spoke was true but still killed us to hear. We all bow our heads in shame, we deserve a lot worse. "Quiet! I know this is confusing." Gabrielle says. "There is much to discuss but we need Bella and your parents. We are here to guide and protect Bells as much as she allows... We are not the enemy".

"Lucy, is it?" She nods. "The answer is simple. I love Bella, she completes me. I made a mistake but I WILL get her back." Edward says firmly. "She is the last piece of our family, we will fight for her if we need to" Rose confirms. Josephine laughs. We all look at her, _**what's so funny**_? She waves her arms and says "sorry, please continue."

Mr Lawson frowns and shakes his head at Josephine. He turns to us, "She is much bitter since you left and what happened afterwards, which no Edward I can't say. I have said enough. It's now up to your family. You have a huge job ahead of you. I'm going to enjoy the show. We will take you to her." He smiles. The 3 leads face the window and motion us to follow. We all step out the window that Bella had madly vacated, eager to make amends.

We follow Bella's friends to our cars. _**Or are they family? What are they to her? Things are not making sense. **_"Forgive me Alice, for not introducing us. Things will be clearer soon." Gabrielle said. We stopped at our cars. "Wait. You can read thoughts?" asked Edward. "Yes but please do not ask any more questions. We need to all talk together. This is quite frustrating. Lucy why did you make Bella flee?!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "She needs to decide when and IF she wants to see them. But obviously we are not following the rules anymore. I AM going to be there to support HER. Remember that's why we are HERE" Lucy sarcastically answered him stressing each word, whilst also frowning at Josephine. Lucy turned to us. "Follow the other two. I will get your parents and then we can all talk" She instructed. "Wait, how do you know Carlisle and Emse?" Emmett asked. "Cause I know everything." With a wink Lucy was gone. "Don't worry she's fast, probably faster than you, Edward" Josephine boosted. My brothers snorted. "That we would like to see" muttered Emmett.

"Come, follow us" Gabrielle directed. I got in the Volvo with Jasper and Edward and Emmett, Rosalie and Josephine jumped into the Jeep and we followed Gabrielle in his BMW. We stopped at a cute cottage, I heard Rose ask where we were. Josephine laughed and said, "Honeys we are at Bella's house. She bought this as a shabby little cottage and made it into what you are looking at. Gorgeous isn't it? She is very talented" She boosted. The six of us stare up into the wonder of Bella's house. On a second glance it was bigger; the outside looked dark but yet still breathtaking beautiful. It had a real homey feel, with pebbles and flowers scattering the front of the house.

Edward started for the front door but Gabrielle stopped him. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted us to talk to her." Confused Edward turned back to us, to the man stopping him and frowned. "Not yet, we need to wait for your parents and Lucy. Believe me you don't want to go in there unarmed." Gabrielle advised. "What do you mean? You talk of Bella as in the enemy." Jasper said angrily. "No. She is the victim. She holds a lot of anger inside, no Edward it's not just about you. A lot has happen since you left. Please just do as I say." Gabrielle requested. I was still frustrated I couldn't see the outcome of this visit.

My family and I turned to Emmett as he spoke, "It'll be ok. Edward, listen to him". We stood there in silence waiting for the others and I gasped. "What?" Rose turned to me, "Are you ok Alice?" She was concerned. "I'm ok but Jasper's not" I turned to catch my husband as he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. "So much pain, pain" He was muttering. This was getting weirder by the moment. We looked towards to house, Gabrielle snapped us out of our daydreams. "Well this is progress." "What do you mean?" asked Emmett. "She's on the piano. It's been 15 years since she's laid a finger on that." He answered, unnecessarily as we could hear Bella singing her voice dripping with red pain.

**My Immortal – Evanescence (Bella singing is in bold)**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

"I can't handle it." Jasper whispered standing up. "I need to fix her" He continued, he stood up and started to walk towards the house. "Wait!" Jasper stopped and turned. "I did that to her, didn't I?" Edward asked Josephine.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Some. She's has endured a lot of hurt, betrayed and pain since you last saw her, but not just from you and your family. I have not come across someone who has had so much bad luck or attracted to danger in my life." Josephine smiled at her last sentence. Lucy came up behind her.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

"Even in the immoral life she is a danger magnet. Edward, you need her as much as she needs you." Lucy turned to all of our family. "I have filled your parents in" She said as Carlisle and Esme__came to stand with us. "But be warned Bella has changed but she is still Bella inside. She's like a shell, don't be alarmed. Please be patient. She won't like that we have heard her" warned Josephine. "She needs to know the truth Edward." Gabrielle finished off.__

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Let's go" Rose said starting forward and we entered the house. We moved through the house until we reached the room the music was flowing out of and stared and listened to Bella in wonder. If we could cry we all would be sobbing. But for some reason we felt calm.

I gasped as a vision of the past flashed through my head. I hold onto Jazz as I let the visions surround me. I saw Edward leave Bella and her crumble in pain. I then saw her fight with her other best friend Jacob, and then look like meeting a new male vampire? What are these visions, why am I only getting flashes, not the whole stories? They are not adding up. Am I seeing the past?

_[__**Chorus]**_****

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

As I come back to the present I notice Bella has finished singing and find myself eye to eye with her. She is still sitting at the piano but has turned her body around to face us. "Hello Cullens" She greets in the iciest voice I think I have ever held. I don't need a vision to know that this is not going to go well.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I don't think it's my best. I had a little trouble picking the song and re-wrote the chapter three times! Who do you want to hear from next? Do you think Bella should warm up a little to the Cullens/Edward? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! Please keep them coming… **

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter but kept changing my mind on how it went down… Well hope you all enjoy this, and please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Bella**

As I sung the last note I heard the annoying angels behind me. I turn, whilst still sitting on my piano bench and come to face to face to my former sister and best friend Alice. _**Great, bloody fantastic!**_ "Hello Cullens," I say in what I hope is my iciest voice. _**Hope I can scare them away**_ I think forgetting my earlier resolutions. I don't speak for what seems like hours but reality it was only 5-10 minutes. I stare at all of them skipping past Edward. I don't need my eyes to know where he is standing. I can't look at him. I face my so called guardian angels. "Useless Guardians… Wait a minute; you brought them here, didn't you?!? Now _your_ breaking the rules!" I stand up, angrily and ready to confront them. I stop, calming myself. Shocked and tripped over my piano bench. _**Great… What an entrance. How was I able to calm myself?**_ I wonder. Gabrielle and Emmett started laughing. I looked up at them and glared. "Gabs! Why bring them HERE? You don't get to choose" I felt the rage engulfing me again, I couldn't look at them. "Hells Bells, cool your jets. You know you need the help" Josephine started. "Jo! Stop." _**This was getting out of control. I need to stop being a drama queen and turn back into the ice maiden.**_ Suddenly I was off the ground and firmly put on my feet; stupidly I look up and stared into the face of Edward Cullen. I feel myself lending forward. _**Shit!**_ _**I don't need Alice's or Joe's power to know what will happen. **_I move to the side, careful not to trip. I stare and at my former family. I find myself drawn to Jasper, whose face was in his chest, doubling over in pain from feeling my emotions.

I looked at him. "You expect me to feel sorry for you?" I asked. "Leave! All of you LEAVE" I snapped, waving my hand towards the door. 'No." Jasper said softly, Alice stepped forward, holding him up. "I'm sorry Bella. We are all very sorry" She says softly. "You really don't get it do you? I don't need you apologies. The past is the past. I saw you all on your first day. I didn't speak to you because I didn't want to! You left, so please just go" I stamped my foot. _**What am I five?**_ I wonder. My eyes were starting to turn purple not a good look. "No." Emmett said. "Why, the hell not?!? It's not very difficult. You open the door walk through it and close it behind you. Or I can just throw you out" I explain.

"Because, simply I love you." I had not heard that voice in 20 years. I looked at it again without thinking. I stared down into the eyes of my one and only love. I growl. "You lie! If you loved me… No you know what? I don't care. Those days are long gone." And proving my point I punched him. Luckily Alice and Joe saw it coming and opened the side door, at the same time I threw him outside on the grass. I walked over to him looking down at him "Leave" I advised, choking on my anger. "No" I heard laughter. I turned to see Emmett on the floor rolling with laughter. I arched my brow. "You find that funny?" "No Isabella" I turned to see Lucy looking mad as can be. "Stop" I pinched the bridge of my nose and signalled them to follow me. I was mad it felt like I was in the pits of Hell, again.

We all sat around my outside table. "What do you want?" I asked. "We are sorry we left." Carlisle started. "We shouldn't have left. Edward thought you would be better off without us causing you danger. We only left to protect you. We want you to know that we miss you and love you. We want you back."

"WHAT? You have to be joking! Are you serious?" I can't help but yell. "Unfortunately he is right; we never wanted to leave…" Alice trailed off, looking at horror at me. I guess the look on my face was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. I looked at Gab, my emotions were all over the place and I don't have the energy to stop the visions anymore I needed his guidance. "Gab… Help…" I said softly, barely able to speak. In an instant he was there and swept me up, to the lounge by the table where all the traders sat. "I'm proud of you" He said. "This isn't going to be easy" He started. Gab started to lift his hands. I look at my teacher and nod, signalling him to start, he puts his hands to my head and I black out, giving in to all the images that have desperately been wanting to take me over, all these years. He is guiding them, filtering them, and showing me so much more.

**Carlisle **

I am very curious. _**What is going on?**_ I look at Bella the pain is obvious on her face. I felt like my heart was breaking. _**I am here to protect all of my children. How did I get this so wrong?**_

"Carlisle, no. No one is to blame but me." Edward says putting a hand on my shoulder. I can tell he is distracted his eyes have not strayed from his mate. "Yes you are correct, Edward" The red head confirms. My family (with the exception of Edward) glare at her. "You misunderstand her." The blonde says softly. "We have been telling Bella years that by you leaving Edward was not so clear cut. We have the powers to show her how but she didn't want to hear it. I imagine you have a lot of questions, which we will answer shortly." She continues. They both stand and move to the front of the table (the opposite side of Bella and the man). They look at them, frowning a little. We catch their gaze and look the twosome also. The man has his hands on my daughters head and both the eyes are closed. They both look to be concentrating hard. Bella isn't looking too happy and he just looks drained…

The firefly clears her throat. "Bella is seeing the past. Why you left, nothing that you wouldn't want her to know. It will work out in the end. She is not going to be very happy when she snaps out of it, but at least she know the truth." She summed up drily.

"As you are probably aware, we know all of you. You're weaknesses, your strengths and your powers." I was getting a little nervous. "There is no need to be afraid, as we said earlier to your children. We are not the enemy. We are here to help Bella." The blonde tried to explain. "I don't understand. Why is it that I'm not getting any visions and Edward and Jazz can't hear or feel any of you?" Alice asked.

Firefly bowed. "My name is Josephine. This is _**Lucinda." The blonde also bowed. "And by Bells is**_Gabriel. We are students of Gabriel." She continued. "Gabriel is Bella's Guardian Angel. The three of us are his students." We were all quiet for able two seconds then it clicked. "Wait. Your telling us you are all angels? Our sister included?" Jazz asked shocked. "Yes. That's part of the reason why you can't sense us." Lucinda started. "Why are you here?" Emmett wanted to know. "Bella will tell you" interrupted Josephine. "We have powers like the three of you" The firefly pointed to Edward, Alice and Jasper. "My main talents are visions, will and I can control energy. Lucy here can see bonds between people, as well as see the truth and controls elements, just think of her as Mother Nature. Gabriel is the master. Even we don't know everything he can do. Bella is a shield. The reason why you can't sense us is that Bella is blocking us. It's very important that she does as it is very dangerous for the wrong type of vampires to know that we are angels. She only uses her 'talents' not her 'angel' powers. Talents are qualities that we bring over from our human lives. Edward, she has mind power that is similar to you. As you probably felt she calms people with her singing (Jasper) and has been known to see visions, but of the past (Alice). When the three of us singing in harmony together, well just say there isn't anything we can do." Holy mother of ….

**Bella**

"So I have gone through the last 20 years for what? NOTHING?" I was losing it, pure and simple. I looked up at Jo as she handed my guitar and I strummed a few lines yet, trying to clam myself. "Please don't be scared. She is trying to calm herself" Jo tried to explain without making me worse. "Screw them! Let me HURT THEM! Like they did to me, that's right for NOTHING!" I shouted. I couldn't believe it and I couldn't let myself be sucked into the hope I was starting to feel. "I can help," jasper moved forward. "I don't need your help." I barked at him. "What happened to you?" Alice asked me. "Your so… Black… I'm seeing snippets…"

_**Great my shield is slipping, I snapped it back tightly around me.**_ "Summary is, I was a pathetic human on earth, from there I have been to heaven and I fell in with the wrong crowd and was dragged through the pits of hell. I have now done a full circle and now facing an eternity on earth as an immoral being for my sins. The word on the street is I'm a dark angel. That basically sums up what I have been up too. What about you guys? That's right I don't care… Good bye – Please leave now" I pointed towards the door of my garden indicating I wanted them to leave. They stood. "I want the proper story. You are our family, my love, my mate. We'll never leave you behind again. I made that mistake once, never again." Edward said softly. He walked up to me and kissed me. I threw him off me and into the table which he snapped in two. I was glowing I was so mad. My hair was turning black and my eyes were going purple. _**I was turning into a monster.**_ "How dare you!" I spat.

"Think about it! How do you think it was for me?!? Lying to you! You so easily believed me, that what we had was a lie! How could I? How could you! We need to work things out. My life is not complete without you. Just as yours isn't without me! We WILL talk when you're calm enough to see reason!" He yelled back. I stepped back I had never seen him like this, well expect towards James. "You can runaway my love, but I will find you and I have forever." He stood up and put his hand on my cheek.

Everyone started at me as I slammed Edward against the wall. _**I know that I'm strong but I'm kicking his butt so easily. He is letting me beat him up to get my anger out. I don't want to hurt him, I love him but he doesn't need to know that**_. "You have no right!" I quietly and firmly stated. "This is not fair." I turn to Gab. "Why is this happening?" "I showed you" He answered. "No… No...NO! I will not allow this." "Destiny… It's coming true…" Shocked Joe whispered. "I need…" I flew into the house and grabbed my keys and some clothes and ran back outside. I looked at my angels. "I'm sorry but I need to leave." "We will go with you" Lucy started for the car.

"No you can't. It's too dangerous for you." I dismissed them."It will be dangerous for here without you" Shrieked Joe. "No it won't I will shield you." "But what about you? You can't go alone. What if he, they, find you? You can't be unarmed" She was trying to reason with me.

"I will not leave you again my love. I will go where ever you are" Edward was really getting on my nerves. _**He left me, it's been 20 years, the least he could do was give me some space to process everything.**_ "Over my dead body!" I snap at him. "Please take someone, otherwise I will follow" Ordered my teacher. "FINE!"

I turned to the Cullens. _**Choose, choose, just choose. **_" Rose…" I started then got interrupted. "Pick me! Me! Me!" Emmett was raising his hand and jumping around like a kid on a trampoline._** I couldn't take him. I needed someone who wouldn't talk to me.**_ "Jasper. Yes, Jasper and Rosalie. Wanna go on a road trip?" I asked evilly, shaking my keys… They nodded, kissed their mates goodbye and walked towards my car with me. I turned. I am so getting soft.

"Cullens?" The remainder of my old family looked at me. Edward looked so sad, but I didn't get any pleasure in leaving him. "Please look after my angels." They nodded. I turned to my angels. "I will keep the shield strong over you. You know that they already know I'm around. But I will try and keep on around me, too, but it won't be as strong. I will have the vampires to help if they get through it. Please do not worry. I will send word." They looked shocked. "You're not a monster Bella. You just need to learn how to use your gifts to your advantage. You're special, we all are." Gab recovered quickly. I walked away again and as an afterthought I turned back for the second time and said "Gab… Thank you" With that I got into my car with the other two and drove off. _**Yes! I got the last word!**_

I was deep in thought. Ideas and the afternoon kept playing over and over in my head. "Not that I care but where are we going?" Rose questioned. I looked at her. "Why do you say you don't care? You hate me, why are you being so… nice?" I threw back. _**I was calming down. Why? Damn…**_ "Jazz stop! You are getting through my shield!" "Sorry, I feel your emotions and I automatically try and help you." He apologized. "We are sorry we left and would follow you to the end of the earth." Rose put her hand over mine as she spoke and I was quickly gaining speed as I switched gears. "Bells, I love you. It killed me, no us that we weren't there to protect you, especially how it was my fault that we left in the first place." Jasper started on his rampage. "Oh for the love of GOD!" I yelled. They both stared at me. "Can you say things like that? Or is that why you got thrown out of heaven?" Asked Rose. "If only… If only… "I muttered, laughing. "I choose both of you because I thought that you be QUIET! Please no more apologizes. I get it. We are going to say in the city for a few days with some friends of mine. We are going to an underworld club. When I feel stressed or angry I can be dangerous. So I go to this club and let some steam off. And there is something else I need to do which I will explain later. Please no more questions. I will try and talk a little to you guys but I really need to relax for a bit." I begged. "We would stop if we thought we were getting through that thick head of yours" Rose mumbled.

A few hours later we were in the city. I parked the car and got out. "I so love your driving." Rose complemented me. "You're putting us to shame." Jazz agreed. "What can I say, I learnt from the best." I winked at them.

"BBBEEEELLLLSSS!" screamed an excited voice. In an instant I see my old friend Emma and behind her, her family. All of a sudden she is blocked by what I call my body guards. Shit I forgot to tell them that we are staying with real vampires…

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. There is so much to come! Next chapter will be split. Half from Bella, Jasper or Rose and those left at home. Which two do you want to hear from next? (One from each group)… Again please review and let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I had a bit of writers block and have been flat out…**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! Enjoy! :)**

**Edward**

"Please try not and worry". I look up and see Lucinda, touching my arm, trying to comfort me. I smile tightly at her. "How can I not? I was so stupid. I should have listened to Alice and believed when she said she thought she wasn't dead. Who bets against Alice? Bella is going to never forgive me. I just found her again and she has disappeared. Don't comfort me, I don't deserve it." I pulled away from her and in disgust with myself.

She looked at me and then her eyes hardened. "Your right, Edward, you don't deserve her but you are what she needs, so harden up and snap out of it!" I was shocked. I stared blankly at her._** Did the nice angel just yell at me? **_"Lucky for you", she continued, switching to her nice softer voice," is that we are angels. We are designed to forgive. You both have made mistakes. It will be okay. I promise. It may seem hard now but your brother and sister are looking out for her and she is stronger than she looks." _**I think she has a personality disorder. Did she just go from mean to nice so quickly?**_ We both look up as Josephine unsuccessfully tries to smother her snorts. "Bella? Forgiving?" She doubles over, holding her stomach. "Thanks. I was just starting to feel hopeful." I say warily. "Don't listen to her. Remember, I can see bonds between people. In a sense see their connections and relationships with one another. It's not over; your bond is very strong. The strongest I have ever seen."__

"That's good news." I turn to Alice. "Why do you say that?"I ask. "For some reason I am getting flashes of Bella's past, after we…ummm… left. And it's not so pretty. If I was her I would want to tear you up and throw you to the lions and that's coming from your sister! Although, it's not the right time for me to say now, I told you so! But it's good to know that there is something positive here, since I can't see how this is going to turn out… Josephine? Can you give us some good news?" Alice questions. "Now, where would the fun be in that?" She laughs.

"Josephine!" Their master snaps. "Now is not the time. Alice things will balance back out." "Thanks for the tip" Emmett speaks up, coming into the conversion for the first time since Rosalie left with Bella. "I'm getting mixed bad and good feelings, so hopefully they won't be gone for too long." He finishes off sadly.

"They will be back in 3, 4 days at the most." Josephine puts in. "Hold the phone!" She looks at Alice and Emmett astonishingly. "Did you say you were getting feelings? And you were seeing a bit of Bella's past?" She questions, pointing at my remaining brother and sister. "Y-e-s" Emmett dragged out. I look back to the road where Bella sped off. I just wanted to run after her and hug her until she spoke to me, instead of at me. Or better yet, just go back and change the past. I hate the fact that I hurt everything, especially my mate. How could I have left her? Why did I think we could move on alone? But I'm determined to regain her trust and get her back.

"Edward!" I turn to Emse waving her hand in front of my face. I realise I had just ignoring everyone and was staring into space. I had just missed the last 10 minutes of conversion and for vampires and angels (now I'm realising), I had missed out on a lot.

"You can't change the past but you can make a difference in the future. If Bella didn't care she would have rushed off or lost her temper like that. Take a little comfort in that and the fact she's probably feeling the same as you." _**Why is everyone trying to comfort me? **_It's now Gabriel's turn. "Probably?" I ask. "Well, as Josephine said. Where's the fun in that if we tell you everything? Besides there is some things that Bella needs to talk about. I'm sorry but it's not our place." He explains regrettably. "Edward, we were just discussing the weird movement of powers and the angels are going to come back to our house and discuss a few things with us. They will stay with us until Bella returns with Rose and Jasper. Ready to go?"Carlisle asks.

Alice links arms with me and Emmett. "So how about it, boys? Just us for a few days… Wanna have a slumber party and make over's?" She drawls out and giggles. _**Oh no. This is not going to be good. It is going to be painful at home until our mates return. It is going to be very long few days.**_

I get into the car, ready to head home. I turn to Alice, Josephine and Lucinda who had jumped into my car. "Wait! Why haven't I heard everyone's thoughts except for Carlisle's brief thought when we were all sitting outside, since we turned up?" I question, shocked and surprised. It had been a very long time since my head hasn't been buzzing with voices. Lucinda gasps and Josephine just says "And it's on! Take that suckers!"

**Jasper**

Rose and I walked into the house behind Bella and her 'friends'. _**Why is it that Bella is so attracted to danger? Is it in her DNA?**_ I rolled my eyes. Luckily, Bella introduced us to her friends before Rose and I jumped them for getting so close to Bella. _**Anyway, why was Bella friendly with vampires that munch on humans? **_They could hurt her, if not kill her! _**Why does she insist on dismissing her safety?**_ I need to calm down. I would be no help to my sisters if I let my emotions take hold of me. _**But it just doesn't make sense.**_ _**I hope it doesn't take Bella long to realise she can talk to us. But knowing how stubborn Bella is, it could be a long while yet.**_

"Oh, I missed you guys." We were in the living room and Bella was still hugging the other vampires. There was 6 of them. In the haste of stopping the fight, Bella had introduced us but we didn't know their names yet. She turned, realising her mistake. "Sorry, peeps. Guys…" She trailed off, turning to the 6 human eaters. The tall blonde stepped forward. "No sweat, Iz. Go have a bath. We'll take care of everything. We saw you guys coming." She put a hand to Bella shoulder and shoved her out the door, towards some stairs. "Well Cullens…" she started, turning to us. "Welcome to our home. My name is Emma Lockhart. This is my mate Dominquez." A tall dark headed male with scars similar to mine nodded. "This is Elizabeth and her mate Joseph." "How do you do?" A polite skinny blonde male asked. His mate, the light browned hair female acknowledged us. "Lastly, this is my brother Samuel and his mate Sophia." The remaining two shook our hands. "As you know I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper. We are friends of Bella's" Rose explained. Samuel who was a taller than his sister but hair was a few shades darker started to snort and laugh at the same time. "Sam, shut it!"

"I know why you're here. Jasper, may I call you Jazz? We are all going to be close friends. You don't have to worry. We are not going to 'eat' Bella. Is she allowing us to call her that, now?" Emma questioned.

"You can call me Jazz. Well she hasn't told us to call her anything else. Do you know us?" I threw back at them. "Let's go and sit outside. We have much to discuss." We followed them outside. "It's ok" Rose whispered, squeezing my hand in reassurance. Once we were seated on various chairs scattered around the patio. Samuel began talking," Please do not get confused. We are friends. We wish no harm of Bella or yourselves. You'll see in time we all will be allies. Plus, Bella can very well take care of herself. She has done so for 20 years now" I felt around me, the only emotions lingering in the air was happiness, excitement and love. Love for our sister. I nodded. "I'm sorry if we alarmed you and your family. But we're just so used to protecting our sister. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you call her Iz? And how do you know our sister? Allies? Is there a war coming?" I shoot off many questions at them.

Rose starts laughing. "J, cool it. We are not the boss of her. You're sounding remarkably like Edward. That won't get you in Bells good graces." She warns.

"It's ok." Joseph. "When we first met Bella, she spoke of you and your family. Lucky for Edwards's sake she didn't bring him, otherwise we would have 'roughed' him up a bit for all the pain he inflicted on B. But Em told us, she saw B do enough of that herself." Joseph started laughing. "Saw?" Rose asked. "Yes. Like your wife, Jazz, I can see into the future. Sam here can read thoughts but unlike Edward he can switch them off. We are the only ones with 'gifts'. We met Bella a little after she was turned into an angel and that's when she started going on with the name Isabella or Izzy, well basically anything but Bella." "Because of us…" Rose stated. _**Damn Edward. **_Emma looked at Rose straight in the eye and said firmly "yes."__

After that we were talking like we had been friends for years, swapping stories. The girls were talking fashion and we males were exchanging war stories and combat tells. We also told them a little about our family. "So where are we going tonight? Bella mentioned an underworld club of some sort. Is that just a club for vamps?" Rose asked, swinging the conversion back to the point.

"We sometimes play as a band at club; Bella has a beautiful voice, as you have heard. When she needs to get rid of her anger she comes with us and we play. It calms her. Seeing Edward and the stuff with Damien probably has her rattled. But no fear, between the eight of us, we'll have her down a peg or so in no time. It's not just vamps but all sorts of immortals, strictly no humans. When you enter the club, there is to be peace, no fights. For instance the wolves and we vamps have to be friendly. That's why the owners like it so much when Bella comes along because everyone feels calm when she sings" explained Dominquez.

"That sounds great! Can't wait! Jazz, doesn't that sound awesome! Music, dancing, and no humans to be careful around." Rose was bouncing in her chair with excitement for the night ahead. I turned to the others. "Who's Damien?" I asked. "Damien was part of our coven when we first met Bella. He had a thing for angels and when he met Bella, he became obsessed with her. We loved him and would have done anything for him. And Bella was so desperately trying to forget about Edward. It's dangerous for angels to be around the vampires because they don't know whether they will take advantage of them. We can strip their powers and use them for evil. The ancient story goes that the devil has been after a female angel to make a new race, army of angel/vampires. To take over existence as we know it and kill off all the good angels." Sophia finished off softly. "Where is he?" Asked Rose. "She is never going to forgive us for leaving and not being there for her. This has all happened to Bella since we left?" I wondered aloud.

"Since her escape, she could have killed us but she didn't." Elizabeth said softly. I could feel her guilt and sadness overwhelming me. I waited for her to finish but she didn't. "That's why we have stuck close to her. We have been waiting for your family to return. It's destiny that her and Edward are together. That's why she is mad because she knows she'll forgive him. She will forgive you all. She forgave us, even after we helped Damian kidnap her and smuggle her into Hell…" Emma ended.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. This was a tough one. I found it difficult to speak Edwards's thoughts. No so much drama in this one, was trying to explain things a little. But hold on to your hats! There's a little drama coming up in the next chapter :) You know what to do, please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to make it longer but thought you'd all appreciate me posting it sooner, rather than a later… I'm already working on the next chapter, so you won't have to wait too much longer for the next instalment :) Hope you enjoy…**

**Alice**

Edward and I were silent all the way home. I didn't need Jazz to realise we were both in shock. I couldn't imagine what Edward must be feeling to not be hearing any thoughts after so long. The two angels were talking excitingly between themselves. _**But I didn't understand. What does all of this mean? Em's 'feelings', my visions of the past and Edwards's loss of mind reading. What's going on?**_

The angels beat us into the house and had already filled in the rest of our family and Gabriel. The three of them were looking very happy with themselves. _**Very strange…**_

We all moved into the living room. Carlisle and Emse sat on one of the lounges. Emmett plonked himself on the floor by the lounge chair I was sitting in. Edward sat next to the two female angels and Gabriel stood next to the window, gazing out for a few minutes, then turned to us and walked over and perched on the lounges arm beside Josephine. He looked at Josephine and she nodded then turned back to us and began talking.

"Please be aware that Bella needs to tell you most of this story. We are just going to fill you in on what Josephine has informed me, that Jasper and Rosalie has found out by her friends and some of the history." He began.

"Edward, please do not take any offence, just listen. Bella's destiny was mapped out before you even settled back into Folks. She was designed to become an immortal, a vampire that would link our worlds. But when you left, so did the way she would become a vampire." He moved his eyes from Edward to us. "I have been watching out for Bella since she was born, which has become a full time job since she was angeltised. When she was to change I was to come down and explain things to her, her role, etc. 3 months after you all left, she died. Please don't ask questions about that."

"I can see Bells explaining that to you. So you will be told" Interrupted Josephine. Gabriel smiled, nodded and continued with his story. "When she died, I healed her wounds and she was turned into one of us, because unfortunately we need her. But from the beginning, it was obvious, this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted you all. You know, at any time she could have sort your family out. In a blink of an eye we are able to go between Heaven and here, no questions asked, but she didn't. She thought, Edward, she wasn't good enough for you and your family didn't love her, you deserted her. I tried for years to get her to talk to your coven, or at least let me tell her what really happened, your reasons, but she wouldn't have it until today. Her stubbornness got worse after she passed."

"How is that even possible?" Asked Emmett. "You have no idea." Lucinda rolled her eyes. "To the point, Gabriel. We are not here to talk about Iz." She stated.

'The girls bonded straight away when I took Bella to Heaven. They are the only angels in a very long time to have a collaboration of powers. On their own, individually, they are powerful, but together they are extraordinary. I can't even begin to explain. We have many jobs as angels, the girl's purpose is to keep peace, help beings and to inspire. Bella keeps the peace, Lucy helps, heals and Jo inspires. Bella's first assignment was to go to one of the underworld clubs and keep the peace as if she was not there, a war would have broken out between the werewolves and demons that night. But she sang, and the fight was forgotten. It was there where she met Damien. "

"That was the male vampire I saw in my vision, wasn't it? From Bella's past. She was dancing with him." I asked. "Bella dancing?" wondered Emse. "She doesn't anymore" Lucinda muttered.

"Yes." Josephine nodded to me. "As we mentioned before, if angels get in the hands of the wrong vampire… Well it's not good. Angel blood is very powerful. Vampires can strip our powers and use them for evil. Bella was very naive and missing you all very much. At first he reminded her of you, Edward. Damien had been looking and messing around with angels for awhile before he met our Hells Bells. He and his coven (which is where Bella is staying now) met her that night. He was blown away by her and after that got very obsessed. She was trying to forget about Edward. He is working with the devil to find a powerful female angel to make a new race, army of angel/vampires and kill off all the good angels and Bella definitely fit the bill."She finished off evenly.

"What the?!?" Where is he? I'll kill him! If he harmed even a hair on Bella's head…" Emmett jumped up, fists pumping and would have raced out the door if it wasn't for Gabriel shoving back onto his backside. _**I wonder if Gabriel let him go, where did he think he was going? **_"Don't you think if he was so easily found and defeated we would have found him already, for what he did?" the male angel said darkly.

"The rest of his coven got very attached to Bella. They aren't bad vampires but he somehow had convinced them to help him. They thought he wouldn't harm B." Lucinda started up again, as the drama died back down. "Convinced? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, warily.

"They helped him smuggle her out of our sight and into the pits of Hell." We all gasped as Gabriel answered Carlisle.

I looked over at Edward. I didn't think it was even possible for a vampire to go into shock. But I have now been corrected. I went over a put my arms around him into a hug. "It's okay. It will be okay" I tried to comfort him. I pulled out of my arms. "HOW CAN THIS BE OKAY, ALICE?" He yelled at me. He looked over at the angels, "I should never have left. Did you go after her? Was she tortured for long?" He asked.

"We are not allowed to enter Hell, like the evil beings, are not allowed through the gates of Heaven. We couldn't go after her. She was down there for six earth months. That's six years in Hell years." The leader explained painfully.

"You left her there?!" I yelped, _**how could they have left her? They were just as bad as us…**_

Josephine held her hand up. "Please. That's as much as we can say. But obviously she broke out. It wasn't easy for us, just to wait. So many times we almost… But we had too, we had no other choice. She is here now, and Damien wants her back, badly. A war is about to break out between us and Hell. This war has been coming for centuries. The prophecy goes there is a group of vampires that will stand up with us and that will set the example and attract other immortals to also rise with us. This group, when around the primary angel (Bella) will receive powers or enhanced abilities…" She trailed off.

"Wait! That's us?" Emmett asked excitingly. "Yes, that would seem so. So far, Alice, you can see the past. Emmett you foretell the future ahead by your feelings, Edward you can control you mind reading ability. Anyone else?"Gabriel asked. We all sat back in wonder.

"Jasper. He felt Bella's feelings through the I-Pod Lucinda had on their first day at school. His ability intensified" Emse concluded. "Great. I know something like this will also happen to the rest of you, once you connect with Bella." He explained further.

"But," Lucinda frowned at her leader, and then turned to us. "You are under no obligation to help us. This is very dangerous. We might not win. Some of you could die."

"I will follow Bella." Edward said quietly and firmly. "As would I. I'm not leaving my little sis unprotected by this physio vamp" Emmett added. All of us nodded our heads. Josephine laughed. "I can't wait til you see Hells Bells in action! She needs no protection!"

"Why do you call her 'Hells Bells" I asked. It was a totally weird nickname. "Because, all jokes aside, when Bella crawled her way back to Earth, she was angrier than Hell itself." Josephine answered. "She has been angry even since." Lucinda added softly, frowning.

"I can feel you confusion Carlisle. What is it?" Their leader questioned ours. "Well, you speak of evil vampires. Is there such a thing as good ones?"

"Yes" Josephine answered. "There are good humans, along with the bad. Same goes for all species of the immortals. The group that governs this is the Volturi, which I know that you know them. But they can't control the devil or those along side with him in Hell. They only come into play when on Earth. We are hoping for their help. Carlisle, you and your family are good vampires. Bella's destiny was to be the glue between Heaven and the Volturi, to control the evil from escaping Hell. She got sucked in. Her punishment for entering Hell is to do God's work on earth for eternity."

I sucked in my breath, _**they punished her? It wasn't even her fault!**_ "So she can never enter Heaven again?" Twice in one day I was shocked.

"Not at the moment. She could have fought the decision but she decided not to. She ignores all the messages from Heaven as well most of her tasks, but she does some on the sly when she thinks no-one is paying attention to her. I don't believe she is a 'dark angel', she only thinks that of herself because of the way Damien fooled her. The only other alternative is to battle Damien. But she is not doing that for justice, which won't grant her access back. She is seeking him out for revenge which won't end well. She holds so much anger inside." Lucinda answered. "We waited for her to come back and she did. When she was sentenced, Joe and I were disgusted. We walked out with her. We are a team. If she doesn't go back, neither do we. Gab, collects our assignments and checks in." She continued.

We all jumped as Josephine leaped off the sofa. "For all the love that is all chocolate! Can she NOT stay out of danger? She plays with my patience. If she doesn't get killed, I will slap her silly. Be careful she promises us, careful my arse! That is not being careful!" She yelled at the roof. We all look at her, alarmed.

"What is it? Is Bella okay?" Edward demanded, getting to his feet and racing over to Josephine, grabbing her arm in terror.. Gabriel was already on the phone calling in some enforcement for Bella. _**I hoped jasper and Rosalie didn't leave her alone and are okay. **_I thought as I got pulled into the vision. I saw Bella and two red eyed vampires that were standing over my sister as she was pinned against the wall. Then I saw one of them lend into her and blood appear on her shoulder.

I jumped up and grabbed my phone and called Jazz. _**This was not good…**_

**As promised I have explained the story a little more… But hold up, some action is on its way! You know what to do, please review if you more! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 Updated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Before I start I would like to apologise for long it took me to post the next chapter. Had some personal stuff going on but I'm back now! And hope you continue to read and enjoy my story…**

**Bella**

_**Friends… Ha! Some friends! Gossiping about me to the two Cullens. **_I rolled my eyes as we got out of our cars and headed to the club. Deep down I wasn't that angry, it was good that they got the ball rolling as I know that eventually I need to tell the family my story. _**Family? I meant the deserters.**_

I stopped everyone a few feet from the club. I was walking a little ahead of the others, so when I turned to them they stopped with pretty much little help from me. "I'm sorry for shotting my mouth off earlier. I was just surprised that you were talking about _it _and I wanted to be the one to explain things when I can. But thinking about it, Jazz, Rose, you guys needed a little background info before we go in there. So thanks guys." I said grumpily to the others. _**It seemed like I was loosing my temper a lot these days…**_

"It's ok, sweetie. You know we have your back. Sides we all have a good feeling about these golden eyed wonders." Em pounced on me, giving me a huge hug and winking at the Cullens.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." I answered, smiling tensely. "You, afraid? Who are you? And what have you done with our Bella?!? First an apology and now admitting your afraid!?!" Sam teased.

"Shut it. Jazz, Rose. Please keep close to us and follow what we do. I don't want either of you, getting into trouble. The guys at home will kill me if you get roughed up." I warned.

"You're sweet. But Bells we are here to help you. Remember your shield isn't at its full capability. Plus, we can hold our own." Rose reminded me, slinging an arm over my shoulder. Like I needed reminding, but with the excitement back at the ranch, I hadn't told the others yet and I was still feeling a little guilty at my outburst earlier.

"What? What's happened to your shield? Tell me they haven't taken that away from you too! Sadistic! They are supposed to be angels! How are you supposed to take down that beast…?" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Calm down, Liz. I still have it; it's just stranded because it's tightly around the others. It's more loosely around me, because I'm so far from them. Cool it… Enough chatting lets go in." I was a little nervous and just wanted to get this over with. One, my shield wasn't as strong as usual and that rattled me more than I cared to admit. And two, this place could easily turn into a lion's den. I needed as much help as I could get…

We walked up the bouncer. "Hi Dave."

"IZ! How you been? It's been awhile! Wow, we are in for a treat tonight. Glad I was called into work… You singing?" He was very excited to see me. The feeling was mutual. Yep, its official, I am going soft. But I couldn't help it; Dave was one of the better bouncers. And not a bad guy, friendly, but he reminded me of Jake… _**Don't go there tonight!**_ _**No J thoughts.**_ But if there was anything going down, he would be right there beside me. I felt a little safer knowing that if my shield was down that he was around. I turned to Emma and signalled to let Dave know my ability was under the weather, and to please keep an eye out. I gave him a quick hug and moved further along into the club.

I could hear the excited whispers of my two 'bodyguards' as we moved forward. The rest of our group had disbursed, talking to people (or should I say other immortals?), here and there. I moved past the long bar that was situated by the wall at the front of the room, next to the entry door. It was an eerily bar really. Lit up with bright lights and black and red velvet. There were black velvet lounges on the skirts of the other walls with a heavy red curtains shaping either side of the stage that sat opposite the bar. In the middle of the room, there were handfuls of tables and chairs with small sections of space reserved for dancing. Dancing… Memories flooded back. No! Focus… I turned back to see more of Rose's and Jaspers reactions. They were nodding and smiling. I headed up, moving slowly towards the stage when the vamp on the piano looked up and saw me.

He was a tall, solid man. Not as musclier as Emmett but slightly bigger than Jasper. He had lightly shaded red eyes that were gold in the middle. His diet was just about indecisive as him. He usually just went for what was convenient. Animals or humans, but from the look of his eyes, it looks as though he has given up on the later. He had dark brown hair, similar to mine and wore a grin that flashed so brightly it put the tacky bar lights to shame.

"Iz!" He yelled, and ran and jumped off the stage and pulled me in a huge bear hug and twirled me around in a circle. "So good to see you, it's been so long. I've missed you so much." He was talking a mile a minute. "We have so much to talk about! You won't believe what's been going on!"

I could hear the grumbles of the bodyguards behind us. "Stop it, you too. This is Daniel. Daniel, this is Jasper and Rosalie." I introduced them as I moved out of Daniel's hug. "Besides the others and Dave at the door, Daniel is the only other person here you are to trust tonight. Got it?" I spoke lightly and so quickly so that they were the only ones to hear me. They nodded.

"Sorry for our lack of manners but we are a little protective of Bella." Jasper spoke as he shook Dan's hand.

"That's ok. Believe you me; she needs more than _just_ a little protectiveness." Dan winked me. I poked him hard. "Hey! I suppose you haven't just come here for the pleasure of my company?" He asked.

"No. Your company is never just pleasant." I teased back. Then in a lower voice taking all the lightness and pretence out, I let him hear my anger. "I need to vent and this place always needs a little calmness."

"Sure thing, Bellaful." Of course he noticed Jasper call me Bella. I really need to put my foot down. "But afterwards we need to speak." He also lowered his voice and let me understand his meaning. ""I'll put you down for three songs?" My friend questioned all light again. I agreed. "Now run along and greet our manager. Bill is still running the joint. The band is up in 20 and you'll start in 40." He instructed. I nodded and started to move away when I realised Daniel still had my arm. He harassed me into another hug, "So great to see you!" He started in a loud voice, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Please be careful." He finished softly and released me. I looked at him and moved my head slightly so he knew I understood him, and moved towards Bill's office. _**Hmmm… Daniel was always so confident of my powers and for him to issue me a warning, things must be defiantly heating up around here…**_

Bill and I had a quick word. He was happy I was here. In the recent weeks the atmosphere in the club had chilled and had wicked, dangerous feel to it. Bill had a power similar to Jazz's. He could feel the feelings in the air but unlike Jazz couldn't change them. Things were tense and he could tell something was coming but Bill being Bill was happy to stick his head in the sand for another night and was very relieved that I was here to keep things under control.

But the time I had finished with Bill and had stopped to chat with other 'friends', I had let myself go into the wonderful sounds of Emma's music. I had just slipped into a seat, with Jazz and Rose on my heals, tapping my feet when the music stopped and Daniels voice boomed out around us.

"Good Evening once again, guys and girls! The good and the bad! The ugly and the beautiful!" Dan started. It would be at least another 10 minutes before he finished introducing me. He liked to hear his voice _way _too much.

"This guy is such a character! Where did you meet him?" Jasper turned to me and asked. Moving his eyes away from Daniel strutting around the stage. "His seems to like you… a lot…" Rose was trying to question me, without you know questioning.

I signed. _**As if.**_ If I had learned anything over the years it was that immoral males were just way too much trouble. "We met on my very first visit here. He is great, but took the role of my big brother way to quickly and too well. Through all the shit he doesn't ask too many questions but was there." I started to explain but wasn't really getting anywhere.

"What do you mean through the shit?" Jasper asked, pretending to be stupid. _**Really, did it look like I came down in the last shower?**_

"Don't play dumb. Doesn't suit your arse." I shot at him. "No need to get snipping." He smiled at me. "Whatever. Anyways, he's had his eyes on a girl, like for zillion years." I tried explaining again.

"Speaking of Beautiful, look around, my peeps and put your hands together for the Beautiful Bella. Who has graced us with her pretence of a few songs. Enjoy! Bellaful?" Great his introduction is done.

I started to get up. "Guys, wait here. I'll be fine up there. By the way, another thing you need to know is Daniel is Damien's cousin. But before you freak out, Jasper, Daniel has always tried to protect me from him, even in the beginning, so don't be rude to him. We'll talk about this more later." I warned as I walked up to the stage. I took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd and back at Daniel. Here goes nothing. _**Anger be gone! If only it was that easy…**_

I closed my eyes and centred myself. I sent word to the band to what to play. I opened my eyes and started to speak to the crowd. Familiar bodies and strangers stared back at me.

"Why thank you for should a glowing intro _Danny… _So not to delay things anymore, we could've grow old waiting for me to take the stage, as long as you were talking, Dan! Here we go! One, Two, Three!"

_**Take A Bow – Leona Lewis**___

The flowers are faded now  
Along with your letters  
They will never see the light of day  
Cause I'll never take them out  
And there's no turning back  
Its for the better  
Baby I disserved more than empty words  
And promises  
I believed everything you said  
And I give you the best I have  
Oh.

_**Take that, Edward!**_

_So take a bow.  
Cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part and like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow  
'cause this scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love. All you give me was pretend  
So now... Take a bow_

_The future's about to change  
Before you know it the curtain closes  
Take a look around  
There's no one in the crowd  
I'm throwing away the pain  
And you should know that your performance it made me stronger now_

_**Damien… How can, do I defeat you? How can I do what I need to do when I don't understand?**___

_[Chorus]_

Black mist engulfed me as I sung, my eyes turned purple as I gave myself to my singing.

_Well it must have been slight of hand  
'cause I still can't understand  
How I could never see  
Just what a fool believed  
Um_

But the lies they start to show  
Tell me how it feels to know  
Right now that I wont be around  
So baby before I put you out

I felt myself coming out of my first song, starting to feel a little better. I felt more confident. Strange it didn't usually take me so soon to feel better. _**What's different? That's right, stupid Edward…**___

_[Chorus x2]_

I was going to sing a nice song next, my muscles and mind was starting to relax but as I smiled out at the crowd. At the corner of my eye I thought I saw HIM. _**Impossible! He wouldn't come here, now. It would be too risky.**_ As I got a closer look, I realised it wasn't him but THEM. His guards, his people, set out to look for me. I got angry, I decided to test them a little. So I did what I do best, I sung.

_**Secret – The Vericonas **___

You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know

I evilly smiled into the crowd. I was playing with fire and I knew it.

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_

Ha! Took all of my powers not to laugh crazily out loud... _**My thought and everyone else's thoughts of Damien being Gay was a joke!**_

_Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand_

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_

Daniel caught my eye. Trying to warn me to stop baiting, I did what I always did, ignored him…

_You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew_

I could feel myself giving in. My throat tightening up. No, they will not win. The blackness was coming back. That's better. I turned back to the band and in the reflection of the drums, I saw my eyes turn back to purple. I channelled it. Nothing will beat me.

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_

I embraced the anger and without even stopping moved right into the third song. I felt myself go deeper.

_**Sweet Sacrifice - Evanesance**___

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

I swayed, grinned and sent out the message… the challenge…

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

I moved effortlessly from side to the stage to the other, focusing on the messengers of my ex.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

_**Sweet my lily white! You will not win**__. I desperately hoped he was watching, spying through them…_

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_**I'm going to finish this…**___

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

_**I'm not afraid… I dare you.**_I was trying to show everyone what I was thinking through my words, through my eyes…

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

As I got further in the song, I felt another pretence singing. I pulled myself out of the dark and saw and heard Daniel grabbing my arm, singing along with me. Willingly me back to the dead, undead living world. I nodded my thanks. I was back.

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

It was then that I realised he didn't hate me, he wanted to own me. _**I was HIS mistake…**_

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

I was still out of it a little as we finished up. "How was that?!" He yelled into the crowd. "Did you have to piss them off!" He whispers frantically at me. "Daniel, I don't care. They DO piss me off, quite regularly." I shot back, with the corner of my mouth. Everyone around us was oblivious to our fight. "Yeah but you usually have your FULL shield!" He counted at me. _**Shit he was right, but still I came here to do a job and a job I was going to do.**_ "Well, better leave a good last impression… How bout it guys! A duet with me and Bells here!" He shouted the last bit to the crowd. _**Jeez, did everyone tell him, that we have super sonic hearing no need to shout!**_

That gave me an idea. "Only if my special friends come up and join us!" I started to put my plan into action. "Jazz and Rose come on up here!" I beckoned the two sitting by watching me in the sidelines up to the stage.

Daniel frowned at me but realised he had been had. _**Ha! Don't try and con me! By singing again he was hoping to demolish my revenge plans.**_

"Let's sing Umbrella!" I winced slightly as I spoke into the microphone. "Here" I threw the mic at Rose. I really didn't need it to project my singing. It took a lot of my control not to laugh to watch Rose, Jazz and Dan sing and dance their way through the song.

As the song reached near the end I saw the Damian's minions make a hasty retreat. _**No! They weren't going to get away that easy.**_ They came here for a reason and I was going to get to the bottom of it. In my blind rage all of my safe keeping promises flew out of my mind. I itched my way off the stage with MY guards still trapped in the song…

I sneaked out the back way, knowing Dave would not let me leave by myself by the front entrance and I had no time to argue. As I raced down the alleys and streets of the dark city, I realised I was going round in circles. I came to a stand still in the middle of a deserted street. I looked around me and couldn't pick up their scent any longer. _**Damn, how did they get past me! Grrr… **_

I walked to the entrance to another alley and sat down on any empty milk crate. I lowered my head to my hands and rested them on my knees and let out a frustrating groan. _**What am I going to do now?!? **_I felt frustration and anger pour out of me. However, while I was stupidly running through the darken streets, my head started to feel clearer and I was able to start to glue together some plans. I was feeling much better.

I looked up as I heard footsteps surround me, I braced myself for the lectures I expected to come. My mouth dropped in surprise, "oh shit…" Once again there is no excuse for stupidity, I was surrounded…

**Thanks for reading! Thanks so much for your patience. I was going to end the chapter there but had some spare time and thought I would give you all a sneak peak into the next chapter! Enjoy :) **

I stood up and kicked back the milk crate. "Greetings, a - holes. What do I owe to this honour of your pleasurable company this evening?" I drew out in my famous ice maiden voice, while deep down I knew I was well and truly screwed. And further more did I really want to get out of this in one piece? I didn't need any visions to know if the enemy camp didn't pull me apart my own side was going to and then put me back together and roast me again for good measure.

"My lady", the guard in front of me sneered. I looked around and counted 5 beings around me that I could see. I anticipated more, but I was hopeful. 5 I could handle, but with my decreasing power it would be an even match. _**Focus! This would not be the end, I was determined.**_

I rolled my shoulders back and looked them all in the eye one by one. I arched my eyebrows and waited. The one to the right moved forward and said softly and evenly. "The master wants you. Alive or dead? "He moved the question into my court. And I realised when he spoke they were not red eyed vampires but goons. The bottom of the immoral food chain, very dangerous and deadly…

_**Alive or dead? What the???**_ It was then I realised it. I fell into the most oblivious traps. They wanted to take me to Hell, again… _**Crap!**_

_**Over my dead body! **_I ignored my own irony. I took a step back into the darkness of the ally. _**It would be sheer genius or the beginning of my demise.**_ "He prefers you alive but will take you regardless." The goon to my left clarified. Ï looked at them, challenging. There was no way I was going back there. I killed me to escape the first time. I barely made it.

"Didn't he get it? It's over. I know I'm hard to forget cos I'm so wonderful and all. But he's acting like a stalker. It's creepy and pathetic, it's over… Can you please pass the message on? Thanks." I finished off my speech and started to move forward. The goon closest to me, grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall. "Dead or alive… Remember?" He asked again, his menacing voice and glowing eyes almost made me shiver. I hadn't been in real fight for a very long time and now realised it could cost me. I looked at him evenly in his eyes. I had lost, I had bluffed and lost. But I was not going to go down quietly, but somehow I had thought Damien would not let it get to this. _**Why, am I always the idiot?**_

Useless flashes went speeding through my mind as I struggled against the goon. I managed a few punches and he went down like a ton of bricks. I moved back further into the darkness and let my instincts take over. I crouched and moved my body into fighting mode. I needed to use my fighting skills as my shield would be no help. As they all advanced I focused on one action at a time._** One, two, three. One, two, three. One step at a time.**_

"Isabella… How do you expect to win here?" A red vampire came into view. Great, six now, I was just holding my own before. "Your power is down, I can sense that." I frowned and looked down and was not impressed to see that even though I was dishing out and thought that I was holding my own quite well they're advances were taking quite a toll. My clothes were ripped and I had scrapes and scratches and my bloody flesh everywhere. "Give in, come to us. Leave this foolishness behind, My Lady" He beckoned. "No! Tell your master! Damien! No! This is not my destiny! I will fight tooth and nail for what I believe in!" I yelled. My body flexed and waited, not looking forward to the next attack.

"Very well." The vampire bowed and gestured to the goons to continue by sliding a finger under his neck. They bounced on me and the red vampire fled away. "Coward!" I yelled at his back. "I will come for you! Spineless… Limb by limb I will defeat all ya arses!" I finished off in a whisper as the goons were pounding at my chest and yelling was starting to get difficult. My defences were now useless against this attack.

"Hush!" One of them demanded. "You may even enjoy this…"He went on as he lifted back his head and released his fangs. I tried wriggling away but it was no use. The others had me pinned. This was no vampire fangs, he was going to destroy me with his teeth and take my essence, my blood to Damien. As he bent his head down, I closed my eyes, _**Edward, so sorry,**_ I felt blood trickle down my neck…

A rush of cool air played with my wound and I looked up and saw a flash of dark blond hair, pulling the goons back and giving them a nice whipping. They ran off, no doubt to their master.

It was like slow mo, my vision was getting a little blurry as I struggled to stay conscious. A vampire out to kill jumped on the back of my saviour and bit down hard, slowly starting to drain her. I crawled my way forward and with a sweep knocked his feet from under him. He broke contact with the other female and started for me. That's when I heard them, my team. With a yell Daniel rushed to the blond's aid and the Cullen's to mine. I barely heard my other family ripping apart the hostile vampire.

Then I, Isabella Maire Swan. Dark angel, who made it through the depths of hell and blossom of the heavens, fainted…

**Please, pretty please, review! I will be posting more regularly from now on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Has Bella managed to escape once again or has she lucked out? Review and tell me what you think ;) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next instalment :)**

**Chapter 10**

Rosalie carried Bella back to the Lockharts residence. The whole time Bella didn't stir and she was starting to worry. "We were supposed to look after her and she is unconscious!" Rosalie shrieked as she placed Bella on the lounge. "Relax. She will wake up. Her body just needs to heal. Just because she doesn't rest doesn't mean her body doesn't crave it." Samuel tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned, sitting down next to Bella, frowning. "That is for Bella to explain." He answered.

"This is very frustrating! How can we help, if she won't let us?!" Rosalie spat out. "Änd, what the hell happened back there? with Daniel and that young girl" She questioned, her perfect features moving into a frown.

"Young…"Joseph scoffed. "That is another Angel, Cordelia. She was bitten by a vampire. The only way to save her was for Daniel to suck the venom out. Angels cannot die easily and she wouldn't have died, but the consequences for her would have been very costly. Angels are unique. The outcome from a vamps bite is different for each angel and for Cory would have not benefited anyone. It is not to be for her."

Emma came in after checking in with the other Angels. "She won't be out long" she predicted, stopping any more questions the bossy blond vampire would have had.

Daniel roared down the stairs and went straight into the fridge and brought out a bag of blood. "You can't even let her have this?!" Emma snapped.

"No! If she wanted a nap she could have asked! Don't push me. You know she acting like a brat, and all of this was uncalled for! She, both of them could have been killed, all because she couldn't control her anger. That fight, not battle, could have been avoided. If she can't be careful, we are all screwed! It's been 15 years, time to face her responsibilities!"

Daniel looked around waiting for anyone else to argue. His glaze rested on the Cullen's. "Well, I'm not going to argue when I have no idea what you are talking about. Bella did tell us to trust you." Jasper drawled out.

"At least give her the animal blood…"Elizabeth requested softly. With a nod Daniel replaced the bags of blood and kneeled by Bella. He pushed her hair off her face and gave her a kiss on check and whispered, "Am I ever going to have to stop worrying about you?" He turned to Elizabeth, "Liz, Can you please keep an eye on Cordelia?" With a slight nod she was gone. He ripped the bag open with his sharp teeth and let it drip into Bella's mouth.

"I'm going to ask a question that everyone probably knows and Jasper is too polite to ask… Why the hell is Bella drinking blood?" Rosalie asked.

"She is injured and the blood will heal her more quickly than resting. Unfortunately, there is no time for her to rest. She needs to get to the others." Dominquez answered.

Bella started to moan and slowly opened her eyes and grabbed the bag from Daniel drained the last of it and threw it at him. She looked confused for a second then gracefully jumped up and landed in the middle of the room, crotched in a defensive position, looked around the room and slowly realised she was safe and noticed that Elizabeth and Cordelia were missing.

She straightened and looked straight at Daniel. "Where are they? Is Cordelia ok?" She demanded. He looked at her up and down and then stood up from his position, his face positively angry.

"Oh, now you care, you selfish creature! You are welcome by the way! When are you going to learn that this is all about us, not just you?" He was gesturing with his arms waving around. "We all left with you, turned our backs because believe you. Use us, let us help before you kill us all, because if he gets you, he'll kill everyone! When are you going to realise what you are?!? Grow up and harder the hell up, Isabella Swan." He was shaking.

Bella looked away from him, not saying anything because he was right. She went too far and what if they did kill her. Where would that leave everyone? She may not think much of herself but she knew that she could and would make a difference. What if they had succeed in capturing her blood?

"Daniel! Leave her alone. Enough!" Everyone turned to see Elizabeth helping Bella's blond saviour down the stairs. "Sorry she wouldn't rest. She wanted to see Bella" Elizabeth explained.

Cordelia moved until she was facing Bella. "Are you ok?" she asked softly, her hands cupping Bella's face. "Yes, because of you." Bella grabbed both her hands, "I'm so sor" she started.

"Hush. I'm just glad I got there in time. Gab would have killed me, otherwise." She bowed her head slightly, smiling fondly and Bella let go. The blond angel moved to the couch, with Daniel at her side. Cordelia moved comfortably into his arms side, looking up at him, "You know what to do" she stated and he glaze moved to Bella.

"Bella…"Bella looked at Daniel, torn, as he said her name. "Let me tell you a story." Everyone looked at him and waited.

"You helped me, no showed how to save Cody numerous times and our bond is very strong because of you. You didn't need to help us. I, no we, pledged our allegiance to you from the very beginning. A very wise but young and still stupid angel, once told me it's not what you are but what you do that counts. You are no monster but not a hero. You are a creature placed between the worlds for a reason. What are you truly scared out? We all trust you and will follow you through rings of fire even if that means it will destroy us, just to secure your safety. What is it going to be? Are you going to send us to our deaths or to our victory?"

Bella looked at him and Jasper felt the need to comfort her. He placed a hand on her arm and said "I have no idea what's going on but I would be right behind him in that fire." She looked back at her former brother and said "Time to go home." She didn't know how to handle Daniel when he got serious and was in awe of Jaspers words. More strange was the fact that she believed him. She knew things were falling into place, Jasper smiled when she said home, because Bella implied 'home' included Rosalie and himself. It was a positive step.

Bella started towards to door and Cordelia threw words at her that made her stop in her tracks. "We will be right behind you, dear. Send my love to your family. I will be there soon."

"No." Bella turned. "I am grateful for your help and what you have done but you in no shape for this."

"And you are O mighty leader?" Cordelia asked, lifting one brow.

"No arguments here. Last time you two disagreed I had to rebuild my house!" Emma put her foot down and stopped in the open space between the angels.

"Small steps" she said to blond and turned to Bella. "Bella, honey, you know you need us. Take Sam and Sophia, We will pack up the house and follow you shortly with some reinforcements, I've missed the cottage. We'll see you there soon." Emma firmly said, leaving no room for any more arguments.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. I'll see you all later." With that last word, the vampires moved to the door, those whom were travelling with her. Bella stopped and moved in front of Daniel and Cordelia. She gulped and knelt down in front Daniel. "I'm sorry old friend. You are right to be angry." She bowed her head. "That's ok Bellaful, just as long as you're ok." He mumbled into her hair as he gave her a bug hug. "You too are going to be the death of me. I thought my heart had started beating again when I saw you girls lying there…"

They drew apart and Bella looked at Cordelia. "Bless you." Cordelia grinned, "You know it pains me when you guys fight." Bella smiled slightly and nodded slightly, "see you soon" and left in the one of the two cars speeding towards home.

Jasper was driving Bella's machine and they came to a stop just outside their town. "What are you doing?" Bella asked turning to him.

"Rose and I need to have a quick hunt? Is that ok? We haven't hunted since the day before we left. We could go a little while longer but I have a feeling we'll need the extra strength." Jasper explained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about your needs. I am being selfish! You guys all go ahead and I'll follow behind, I could do with a nice run in the fresh air." Bella agreed.

The other vampires had stopped behind them and all of them exited and raced into the trees. Bella followed behind at a slower pace, grinning and laughing while watching them hunt and teasing them as the finished off. Then in no less in a blink of an eye she ran in front of the vampires with her hands in front of her. Then in a cold voice, "come out, dog. You finally caught up, what do you want?"

Then a wolf, darker than what reminded her of old friend Jake to be raced out fell at her feet and charged back into the surroundings of the trees and bushes and walked out in his human form.

"Hello Aunty Bells… Nice to see you, I hear through the grapevine you need some help. There is a war coming. So really, it's like this, what can I do for you?" He cheekily threw back…

**As I promised I will be posting more regularly! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's shorter but I'm eager to get to the next chapter! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! Should Bella start to lose the chip on her shoulder or do you like how difficult she's been? **

**Is it time to for her to start explaining some of her story to the Cullen's? Please write in and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Hope you are you still enjoying this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts! :)**

**Chapter 11 – Part One**

**Bella**

"Jackson?" I asked, hesitantly. I was doing the rough calculations in my head, _**what? No! Is everyone I cherished doomed?**_

"Yep!" He quipped, rushing over and swinging me around with one arm. "The last time I saw you, you were watching me but I saw you and never forgot. Dad told me the full story when I turned, he's going to be sooo happy! I have been chasing you ever since. I've got to call him." Jackson spoke happily and quickly.

I looked at him, tilted my head. It's been so long since I was around anyone so easily happy. He would definitely get along with Alice. I knew he had been following me for awhile. He knew what I was. _**Jake's son? I can't let this happen.**_

"No. Go home." I turned around a waved the vampires behind me to go. We started for the car and it wasn't long before I realised the young boy was following. I faced him again. He put his hand up to silence me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I should call you, Aunt Icy, with that look!" I heard Sam snort a laugh. "I will just follow you around, annoying you until you give in. Dad told me all about you. I know you probably as well as he does. Wouldn't it be easier for everyone, just to accept my assistance?" He drawled out.

He has an air of confidence that would definitely help. _**It's probably better to let him tag along and think about what to do with him later. Just as long as I don't have to face Jake, it's enough that I can see Jake in him.**_

"Fine" I agreed curtly. "Get in the car." In a mini second we had jumped into our waiting cars and were speedily along to the rest of our family.

"5"Alice counted down.

"4"Joesphine put in.

"3"Alice.

"2"Joesphine.

"1"Alice.

I could hear Josephine and Alice counting down as we whizzed up the Cullen's drive. I could hear the family and the angels itching around, eager for us to waltz through the door.

I turned to Jackson. "Are you worried that you are just about to walk through into a vampire's home?" I baited him.

"Nope, Dad has already briefed me on the Cullen's. He expected you to find them well before now. Anyway, I know you'll look after me, if I happened to get into any trouble. Not that I would. Have you met my friends?" He flexed his muscles and winked. I rolled my eyes, _**damn teenage boys.**_

"You're going to have your hands full with that one." Jasper laughed.

"Shut it!" I commended. He held up his hands in surrender as he dropped my keys into my hands.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Jackson rushed up the stairs I could hear the introductions and explanations. Everyone was talking and swapping stories. Sam and Sophia walked in after the first trio, they were catching up with the angels. I sailed behind them at a snails pace, dreading this. I was going to whip lashed.

I walked into the Cullen's living room, admiring Esme's touches. "You have done a lovely job, Esme." I commented drawing everyone's attention to myself and my ratty clothes. _**Damn, I should have taken the time to change.**_

"Bella!" I was engulfed in a hug by the decorator herself. "You need to be careful! We had to restrain the boys from going after you! We just got you back, how could you be so careless! If I had a heart it would have stopped. What if you were killed? What if we couldn't stop the boys and they were killed?" I stepped back in shock. _**Esme was letting me have it… Esme! **_

I could feel the guilt itch its way up my spin and I felt like a true idiot.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"You know I think she truly means it." Lucy commented, kissing me on the check.

"No! Since when does Isabella dearest, care about anyone but herself?" Josephine grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. I didn't stop her. I expected it. She held me up by my neck. I stared at her as I heard the Cullen's rush up behind her, growling, ready to pull her off me. Gab and Lucy stopped them with Sam's and Sophia's help. "Just wait." Sophia cautioned.

"Do that again and I'll tear you apart myself. B, we are so close! Can't you smell it? How could you put that at risk?" She demanded.

"I know. I have a few things to say if you want to release me, Josephine." I looked at her evenly in the eye, waiting.

She released me and I moved to the front of the room, everyone circled me. I could see that Edward was having a hard time holding himself back. Emmett on the other hand had had no reservations.

"Bells! Bells! Bells! I missed you! Please don't kill yourself." He practically screamed, scoping me up into a huge bear hug. Everyone groaned. "Emmett, please put me down and I'll promise to be more careful."

"Deal! But only when you and the angels show us your singing thing" He asked moving to Rosalie's side, as I nodded. "Tomorrow" I compromised.

"I'm very sorry for scaring anyone. I learned a great deal while I was away." I trailed off, getting distracted by Edward's beauty. I snapped back to attention. Lucy, who had followed my line of vision smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Basically, Damian is still after me, he preferably wants me alive but if I put up too much resistance his goons have the authority to kill me. But that will not happen." I turned to Gabriel and swallowed my pride.

"Yes, I believe you now. We need to talk." I put my hand up signally anyone with any questions or comments to wait. "There are others coming. I have no desire to repeat myself. They should be here?" I looked at Josephine.

"Tomorrow" She confirmed with a nod and a hint of a smile. "Good. I will be back then to tell you guys everything of importance. Now if you don't mind I want to go home to sulk and change. Gab, I need you to come, I have a few suggestions and ideas to run past you."

"Wait! What about us?" Josephine frowned.

"Bella, everyone can stay here." Alice offered.

"Thank you. You all will stay here. We will go to school tomorrow so no questions are raised. I will fill everyone in tomorrow night. I just have some… personal questions to ask." I tried to explain.

Gabriel and I walked to the door then I turned back. I just couldn't do it. What was wrong with me? I moved quickly in front of Edward, close by still far enough where I hoped I wouldn't be stupid and embarrass myself.

We looked at each other, taking each other in. Finally, I broke the silence. "We will talk. Now is not the time." I firmly said.

"As you wish, my love" I threw him a hard look. "I'm not your love" I spat out, he put me on edge when he bossed me around. "Yes, you are" he countered and smiled, that smile…

I gave him another look, threw my keys at Rose. "Have fun" I muttered and stopped out. I knew she was dying (no pun intention) to get her hands on my wheels. _**Guys… They have no idea…**_

Gabriel and I ran through the forest to my house. I threw out every question, quizzing his knowledge.

After I showered, we met outside. "Show me." I demanded and then it begun. Sweat trickled down my face…

**I was going to end it here, but thought what the hell?!? Here's a sneak peek at what's going on at the Cullen's residence.**

**Lucy**

Everyone was off doing their own thing. Sam and Sophia were talking with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rose had disappeared. Jo and Jackson were swapping stories. Jasper was lounged on the couch next to Alice and on the other side of Alice was Edward. He was trying to get some answers from Alice. But she wasn't budging, "Just wait!" she exploded at last.

I gasped and fell to knees. I was standing on my own near the window. "Lucinda!" Josephine stopped half way to my side. Her eyes were wide. She had her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my love! Woohoo!" She started dancing around the room, sweeping up Alice, who was giggling, not really sure yet what was going on.

Jasper helped me up and I moved to the couch and sat down. I rested my head on the back of the sofa and closed my eyes I felt my energy leave me. _**How does Bella do this?**_

I felt Carlisle's hand on my arm. "What's going on" he asked. I opened my eyes and pulled myself up so I could see everyone.

"Bella is learning to draw on our powers." I started. Edward had a confused expression on his face.

"Remember, when we said we all had individual powers but Bella refused to use her angel side? Together we are pretty powerful. But Bella is the only one that has the ability to take ours and use them when needed." Josephine explained.

Emmett and Rose had re-appeared.

"So, Bella is your boss? She's more powerful?" Emmett boosted out.

"No. How can I explain this?" I wondered aloud. "Bella is like our Carlisle. All of you have the ability to lead the family but Carlisle chooses to, he's the best equipped to. It's the same for Bella and us. We could lead but its Bella's destiny too. She has chosen now to learn how to control her powers and our own. We will be so much stronger..." I trailed off with a grin and swept around the room to Josephine.

She had a huge grin on her face as well. "Finally!" she yelled and pulled me into a hug. We spend the rest of the night, basking in the glory. The first piece of good news we had had in a while…

**Hope you are happy with how that went! ****Please write in and make me happy by pressing that review button! :)**


	13. Chapter 11 Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, these characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Hope you are you still enjoying this story. Please review :)**

**Chapter 11 – Part Two**

**Bella**

I had a hard night; I made a lot of progress. Daniel was right. It was time to grow up. I was still angry but it was beginning to motivate me instead of control me. Somehow I thought that made a difference. We all needed to keep appearances up, so we were going to school but I knew we wouldn't finish the year out. Since Rose had my car I took my super beautiful bike that I knew Jasper would steal from me to school.

I had just parked in the student car park and had barely removed my head from of the helmet, when Jasper appeared by my side with Jo.

"Where did you get this!" He demanded. I just smiled. "Here", I handed him the keys. "Take it for a ride later; I'll jump in with the girls." His eyes lit up. "Hate to break up the party."Jo drawled, "But you promised Emmett something..."

"Crap!"I'd forgotten.

"We have a music gathering in the hall later. We can give him a taste?" She asked. I nodded. "I'll let Gabby know." Then she was gone. I turned to Jazz but he had walked away tossing my keys around, whistling to himself happily.

The morning classes went by quickly as well as lunch. I was thankful the Cullen's, angels and the teenage wolfs (Jackson didn't travel alone), were leaving me to my thoughts. Next thing I knew it was time for music in the hall for all the music students. I slid into my chair away from everyone and just waited. _**How to show Emmett...**_

I turned and looked to my left as Lucy sat down next to me and grinned, "Hello!"

"Hi" I answered and I cringed as I listened the various students attempt to make music. I use the term music very lightly.

"When are you going to put your boy out of his misery?"She asked with a knowing smile.

"Are you ever not smiling? Never mind." I shook my head. "But how do you know I will? What if I leave him, devastated?"I wickedly ask and walk away as I look at Gab. He nodded very slightly. I'm nervous as I walk up to the stage. I'm breaking all _**my**_ own rules now. Is it worth it? My eye catches the Cullen's. _**Yes...**_

I walk up to the stage and look at the young boy who I _**know **_will make a difference in the future with his music. This is it; I'm fulfilling my first assignment since my entrance back to Earth in front of everyone, whilst giving Edward a message, a hint...

"Do you want some help?"I ask the young boy with a flirty smile. _**I'm so out of practice...**_ I put my hand on his arm.

"Y..."He stares. "Yes please."He gulps. With a little confidence he'll be in the charts in no time, and one of the few stars to help the humans who have devastating circumstances.

I take a breath and turn to the audience. Jo and Lucy just stare. _**Thanks for the encouragement**_ is the thought to them...

"Do you know 'Bring me to Life?"I ask moving close to him. He barely nods.

"Let's do it!"I boost to him." I look straight at Edward. _**Will you? Are you really here for eternally now? Will you? **_I mentally ask...

Then I turn to the boy, nod and look down at the floor as I start to sing...

_**Bring Me To Life –Evanescence**_

_How__ can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

I look at him, he grins and we rock out with my help...

_Chorus  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_  
Chorus_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

Chorus

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

I smile to myself as I withdraw my powers. He so rocked it.

"Thank – you "he says. "Can you, do you want to go out sometime?"How sweet, that never changes. 'Thanks, Jed. Maybe, how bout we talk about it another time?" There would never be another time. As soon as I walk away his memory would be wiped of me but his confidence, the very essence would stay.

"Izzy. Thank you for helping Jed. Yours and the girls turn."Gab says as our teacher. The angels meet me on the stage. "Your back "says Jo, her face is a mixture of excitement and smugness.

"With a bit of bite."I wink, "how do you want to do this?"I continue. "I know" answers Lucy. Jo and I look blankly at her after reading her mind. I start to laugh. "Nobody will believe this is your idea..."I say.

_**Watch this Emmett.**_ I communicate to him, he winks at me...

_**Telephone – Lady Gaga**___

Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

_[Pre-Chorus:]__  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_[Chorus:]__  
E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

I smother a laugh as the girls and I combine our powers, our voices, making the teachers and students dance around, throwing jumpers up in the air.

_Boy the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer_

Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cuz I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
Cuz I'll be dancin'

_[Pre-Chorus x2]___

_[Chorus]___

_[x3]__  
My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

As the song ends, the humans take their places in the sits, Jo, Lucy and I nod and as far as they are aware we just finished jamming. They have no memory of the party we just created.

"Thank you girls" We smile as we exit the stage. I move along the wall as I reach my chair. "Wait "I turn as Edward grabs my arm. "Yes, I..." I whip my face round as I sniff and turn to the window. "Nooo..."I whisper, my stomach dropping, face going white.

"What's the matter?" His grip, tightening on my arm.

"You trust me, right?"I ask, looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes. He doesn't hesitate. "Gather everyone and tell the angels to follow my scent. They will know what to do."

"Where are you going? " Edward asks as I detach myself and move to the door. I look back. "We will finish this later."I say and smile at him. He nods uncertainly.

I walk as quick as I can with the humans around and once out of sight, fly past the woods into an old football field that the school doesn't use anymore, miles away from any morals.

I look around at the trees, plants, greenery. I know he is here... "Come... Come, you have come for me so stop being a coward and come out and play..."I coax.

"Bella what are you doing?"I turn to see Rose who had followed me. "Stay back!" I warn as I feel Damien approach me from behind, I push him as he pushes me and our bodies repel against each and we are suddenly yards apart.

I look back and Rose stays back, looking quite worried.

Damien and I watch each other. Feels like days but just merely minutes as we size each other up and try to read each other's mind but no use. We are both too tightly protected.

I hear everyone else approaching. "Stay back and wait. She knows what she is doing."Gab warns. Jo and Lucy come up to me standing on either side. "We await you. " They quietly chorus.

"Ladies." Damien bows. "Gabriel" He greets. They just glare, the girls taking their positions. "What do you want, Damien?"I spit out.

He smiles, "Isabella, you know. I have come for you, my darling."

I hear Edward growl. "Over my dead body." I barely get out.

He bends his knees and lends forward ready for action. "Well show me what you have learnt, sweetheart. You know I will take you..."He arrogantly says. That angers me. He underestimates me.

I mirror his stance. "Come and get me, pumpkin. Let the game begin. " I answer him, and then we are off.

The fight begins, angel against vampire. This time I am ready...


End file.
